


Tell me what you want (And I’ll give you what you need)

by corvuswings



Series: 1D [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Sexo, Sexting, Smut, Texting, fanfic antiga, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvuswings/pseuds/corvuswings
Summary: aquela onde Harry recebe uma mensagem um tanto quanto 'estranha' de um numero desconhecido e acaba encontrando o amor da sua vida.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma obra de ficção.  
> Não é real.  
> É uma historia construída em cima dos meus pensamentos e sentimentos com base em pessoas reais e não deve ser visto como algo diferente do que a ficção.  
> Por favor, não compartilhar isso com alguém retratado nele.  
> Obrigado!
> 
> ***
> 
> Essa é uma historia que vai misturar um pouco de texting com história.
> 
> *Se você não esta de bem com o tema, ou com uma relação entre dois seres do sexo masculino e o que eles fazem em privado e/ou afins, não leia.  
> **Sim, essa historia contem palavrões, temas controversos e/ou desencadeadores e sexo gay. E de novo, se não estiver bem com isso, não leia.
> 
> Espero que gostem!

Harry tropeça nos próprios pés e quase cai conforme caminha apressadamente em direção ao seu quarto e ao seu celular largado sobre sua cama.

Ele não pode ajudar a si mesmo o quanto ele está ansioso para ler a nova mensagem que chegou. 

Ele apenas marcou de se encontrar com uma das meninas mais bonitas que ele já viu e esperar por um local e horário, que a mesma ficou de enviar, estava sendo uma tortura.

Uma completa e absoluta tortura.

Estava, por que ele tem certeza que a mensagem que ele acabou de receber é dela.

Até que ele finalmente chega até onde seu celular está e o pega na mão, um pouco sem fôlego por causa de sua pressa anterior.

É de um numero desconhecido.

E por mais que ele se desanime um pouco pensando no possível bolo que esta tomando da menina, ele ainda assim não pode deixar de se surpreender com o conteúdo da mensagem e sentir algo dentro dele vibrar assim como ele abre a mesma e olha para a tela do seu celular. 


	2. 2

 

A primeira coisa que Harry percebe, obviamente, é a foto.

Uma foto no mínimo provocativa.

E por mais que seja um menino na mesma, o coração de Harry acelera com o quão malditamente bonito o menino parece, ao mesmo tempo em que seu pau contrai dentro da sua boxer, se animando e enchendo com o sangue que flui ate ele, parecendo muito favorável ao que os olhos de Harry estão vendo.

E talvez fosse pela covinha do seu queixo, por seus lábios rosados, pelas sardas em seu peito, seu umbigo, os pelos na sua perna, ou sua maldita mão segurando seu pênis meio duro dentro de sua cueca, Harry não saberia dizer direito se perguntado, mais realmente demora um tempo ate ele perceber a frase que segue a foto na sua caixa de mensagens.

_'Só para você!'_

E embora Harry saiba que a mensagem não foi originalmente para ele, seu sangue ferve e ele sente suas bochechas esquentarem com seu rubor apenas com a menor ideia do menino assim por ele, todo excitado e necessitado pelo seu toque.

E enquanto ele esquece tudo sobre seu encontro anterior e se concentra em responder ao desconhecido, só uma coisa passa pela sua mente.

Ele precisa fazer com que o menino da foto seja dele.


	3. 3

_'Bela foto!'_

_'Mas, por mais que eu goste da ideia, nós precisamos pelo menos ir a um encontro antes de irmos pra cama, não acha?'_

Harry não pode evitar o sorriso que se espalha pelo seu rosto conforme ele digita a mensagem no seu celular, adiciona alguns emojis e envia de volta ao numero desconhecido.

O numero não parece em nada com os que ele costuma usar, e mais curiosidade se acumula nele conforme ele pensa mais e mais sobre o menino da foto.

Onde será que ele vive?

Quantos anos têm? 

O que faz da vida? 

Qual será seu nome? 

Sua cor preferida? 

O que será que ele deve estar fazendo nesse momento?

E é ai que o cérebro de Harry parece clicar em algo e ele se vê de volta a sua realidade.

A realidade onde ele acabou de receber uma mensagem no mínimo sexual, por engano, de um numero desconhecido, e como por magica ou algo irreal ele se vê enfeitiçado pelo menino da foto sem ao menos saber nada sobre ele.

Harry balança a cabeça conforme ri do ridículo da situação toda.

E é bem quando ele resolve deixar seu celular de volta sobre a cama, esquecer sobre isso e voltar a fazer o que ele estava fazendo antes disso tudo, que seu celular vibra e ele vê que o numero desconhecido respondeu sua mensagem.

_'As coisas podem ser facilmente arranjadas.'_

Harry sorri com o emoji que segue a frase.

E então outra mensagem aparece.

_'Mas eu não costumo sair com estranhos. O que fazemos quanto a isso então?'_

E mesmo que Harry ache a situação toda muito ridícula ainda ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao ler a mensagem, pensando que sim, talvez ela seja realmente ridícula de certa forma, mais de outra ela pode ser muito, muito proveitosa. 

 


	4. 4

_‘Isso é fácil de ser mudado.’_

_'Harry, de Holmes Chapel – Cheshire, mais atualmente em Londres, 21 anos. Prazer!’_

_‘Oh!’_

_‘Algum problema?’_

_‘Não, eu só não esperava que você fosse um menino também.’_

_‘Niall, de Mullingar – Irlanda, também em Londres atualmente, também 21!’_

_‘Sim, eu sou um menino. Mais eu realmente gosto de meninos também... e meninas.’_

Harry releu a conversa uma ultima vez antes de silenciar o celular e jogar o mesmo dentro da sua mochila.

O menino, Niall como ele mesmo tinha dito, não tinha respondido mais na noite passada.

Harry tinha terminado seus trabalhos da faculdade e ido dormir só duas horas depois de ter mandado a ultima mensagem para o menino, e ainda assim o mesmo não tinha respondido.

O fato de ele ser um menino ainda percorria sua mente como o único motivo para o outro não ter respondido mais.

Talvez ele não gostasse de meninos também.

Sim, isso parecia ser a resposta mais obvia na verdade.

E embora Harry afirmasse pra si mesmo que não importava realmente se o menino iria ou não responder, algo o fazia olhar para o seu celular a cada dez minutos atrás de algum sinal do mesmo.

 


	5. 5

Harry suspirou pela decima vez em menos de quinze minutos enquanto olhava para seu celular de novo e de novo.

“Ela não te respondeu ainda?” Louis perguntou enquanto terminava de adoçar seu chá e voltava sua atenção para o trabalho na frente dele.

“Ela?” Harry respondeu meio confuso enquanto observava seu melhor amigo e companheiro de apartamento, dividido entre escrever mais uma parte do seu trabalho e comer um pedaço de bolo.

“Sim, ela. Você não tinha ficado de sair com a Helena? Achei que ela tinha ficado de mandar um lugar para vocês se encontrarem a o que... dois dias atrás?” Louis perguntou confuso com a atitude estranha de Harry.

“Não, quero dizer sim. Ela ficou sim, mais não respondeu.” Harry disse enquanto olhava mais uma vez para seu celular com um olhar triste.

“Bem, não achei que você estivesse tão afim dela assim pra ficar desse jeito.” Louis disse enquanto terminava de escrever seu trabalho.

“E não estou!” Harry respondeu enquanto levantava do sofá e se sentava na frente de Louis na pequena mesa da cozinha ligada a sala.

“Então qual o problema?” Louis perguntou enquanto fechava seu livro e olhava para Harry. “Sou todo ouvidos!”

Harry sorriu tristemente para seu melhor amigo antes de contar toda a historia dos últimos dois dias.

Louis apenas olhava engraçado para Harry enquanto escutava a historia do mesmo.

“Então já faz dois dias que ele não te responde e você ainda esta esperando por uma resposta dele?” Louis perguntou assim que Harry terminou de contar sua historia.

“Sim.” Harry apenas respondeu fazendo beicinho.

“Acho que tem alguém aqui apaixonado, não é?” Louis disse enquanto levantava e recolhia suas coisas.

“Eu não estou apaixonado!” Harry respondeu enquanto cruzava os braços, se encostava à cadeira atrás dele e aumentava seu beicinho.

“Você recebe uma foto que veio para o numero errado, troca duas ou três palavras com o menino e já fica dias suspirando triste pelos cantos e esperando uma resposta dele?” Louis disse sorrindo mais ainda. “Com certeza esta apaixonado!”

“Não!” Harry respondeu irritado.

“Continue tentando se convencer disso!” Louis disse então enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto e trocava de roupa.

“Você já pensou que esse cara pode não ser gay, ou então não estar de acordo com a sua sexualidade?” Louis perguntou do seu quarto enquanto Harry pensava sobre isso de novo.

Sim, ele já tinha pensado nisso, mais enquanto sua cabeça passava por essa possibilidade uma e outra vez, algo o dizia que ele deveria insistir um pouco mais.

Dez minutos depois quando Louis saiu do seu quarto pronto pra sair Harry ainda estava na mesma posição, ainda pensando nisso.

“Olha, eu tenho que sair encontrar com Zayn?”

“Zayn?” Harry perguntou confuso. Ele não se lembrava de conhecer nenhum Zayn.

“Sim, ele é um colega da minha aula de arte com quem eu tenho que fazer um trabalho pra semana que vem.” Louis disse enquanto calçava seus vans. “Não sei que horas volto.”

“Isso se voltar não é?” Harry disse aborrecido. “Passo mais tempo sozinho nesse apartamento do que você nele.”

“Por que quer!” Louis respondeu olhando chateado para Harry.

“Não, por que você sempre esta ocupado demais com a Eleanor, Brianna ou quem quer que seja a menina da vez e não tem tempo para seu melhor amigo mais.” Harry reclamou olhando irritado para Louis.

“Cara, você precisa transar!” Louis disse enquanto abria a porta e saia por ela. “Aconselho você a arrumar alguém pra transar ou então se masturbar tendo um sexting com seu menino misterioso antes que exploda ou que eu perca minha paciência com você.”

Harry apenas resmungou enquanto Louis saiu do pequeno apartamento o deixando pra trás.

Ele não precisava transar.

Bem, talvez sim.

Mais o que ele queria mesmo era que o menino tivesse respondido ele ao invés de ter dado um bolo nele.

Mas bem, se o menino não queria responder ele, ele ainda poderia tentar uma ultima coisa para chamar a atenção dele.

Era uma atitude arriscada, um tiro no escuro, mais ainda assim uma boa tentativa.

E foi isso que Harry pensou horas mais tarde antes de retirar uma foto no mínimo provocativa na cama de Louis (que sim, tinha um espelho no teto, sabe-se lá pra que), e enviar para o menino.

Talvez, dessa forma ele conseguisse a atenção que ele tanto queria do mesmo.

 


	6. 6

Niall não pode deixar de gritar assim que abriu a nova mensagem que tinha recebido do menino para quem ele idiotamente tinha mandado uma nude erroneamente, jogando seu celular do outro lado do quarto.

Celular esse, que por sorte dele tinha caído em cima de um monte de roupa suja e não contra a parede como ele por um minuto de desespero tinha arremessado contra.

Nem um minuto depois do seu grito, seu melhor amigo Zayn abriu a porta do seu quarto assustado, apenas de calça jeans aberta caindo pelos seus quadris, seguido logo depois por um menino que Niall não se lembrava de já ter visto em algum lugar.

“Cadê?” Zayn perguntou confuso olhando para todos os cantos do quarto pequeno de Niall e logo depois para ele empoleirado em cima da sua cama como se com medo de algo.

“O que?” Niall perguntou saindo de trás do seu travesseiro e apertando mais ele contra seu peito enquanto observava Zayn suspirar indignado e o menino atrás de si soltar o taco de beisebol que estava segurando.

“Merda Niall! Eu achei que era um bandido, um bicho enorme, ou algo assim.” Zayn reclamou enquanto entrava mais no quarto de Niall e olhava melhor ao redor, parecendo perceber o celular do seu amigo em cima das roupas sujas, jogado.

“Não!” Niall gritou assim como Zayn se abaixava para pegar o celular.

O menino que estava com Zayn, apenas olhou curioso vendo como Zayn pegava o celular mesmo assim e olhava para a tela.

“Uau!” Zayn disse enquanto olhava para a tela do celular e logo depois para seu amigo, sorrindo maliciosamente.

“Foi um engano. Eu posso explicar!” Niall disse receoso enquanto olhava amedrontado para seu amigo.

“Belo engano esse não?” Zayn disse rindo enquanto jogava o celular para Niall de novo. “Se eu fosse você fisgaria esse peixão antes dele fugir.”

“Zayn!” Niall resmungou enquanto via seu amigo sair em direção à porta do seu quarto. “É um cara Z.”

“E dai!” Zayn perguntou dando de ombros. “Não vejo nada de errado nisso. Ele é quente!”

Niall apenas grunhiu em resposta enquanto Zayn seguia o pequeno cara bundudo pra fora do seu quarto, olhando fixamente para a bunda do mesmo.

Zayn saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, não sem antes, virar, por a cabeça pela fresta ainda aberta e falar mais baixo. “Se não quiser nada com ele, pelo menos me arrume um nome e o numero do telefone. Não me importaria de perder algumas horas com esse cara.”

“Eu ouvi isso!” Veio uma voz zangada do que parecia ser o quarto de Zayn e Niall viu seu amigo chacoalhar a cabeça antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e provavelmente seguir para seu quarto.

“Falou o cara que transa comigo e com seu treinador ao mesmo tempo.” Niall ainda ouviu Zayn dizer antes de sua voz ser abafada pela porta do seu quarto também sendo fechada.

Niall revirou os olhos antes de deitar na sua cama e tampar sua cabeça com seu travesseiro.

Onde diabos ele tinha se metido.

Trocar sua cidade natal por Londres e em menos de três meses cair no meio de um bando de pervertidos.

Ele não era gay.

Não.

De jeito nenhum.

Niall resmungou mais uma vez um não enquanto abria seu celular e olhava para a foto do cara... _Harry_ , mais uma vez.

Bem...

Talvez não gay.

Mas...

Quem sabe Bi?

Niall gemeu contrariado antes de abrir uma nova caixa de mensagem e responder o menino.

Ele enviou apenas alguns emojis, mais já era melhor que nada, não é?

Era isso ou deixar Zayn pegar o cara.

 E bem, Niall poderia não ser gay, mais ele não iria deixar Zayn colocar mais um nome na sua longa lista de pessoas quentes que ele já pegou.

O que Niall não faria para proteger o pobre rapaz inocente das garras do seu amigo malvado?

Ele faria o sacrifício de sair com o menino se isso o mantivesse protegido e Niall com a consciência limpa.

E se isso acabasse em um beijo ou dois... bem, quem poderia julgar ele?

O cara era realmente _quente_.

 


	7. 7

**_Algum tempo depois!_ **

 

_"Toc Toc."_

_"Quem é?"_

_"Repete."_

_"Repete quem?"_

_"Quem, quem, quem..."_

Niall riu enquanto balançava sua cabeça indignado.

Ele com certeza não conhecia ninguém com piadas piores do que Harry.

Nem seu tio mais chato conseguia atingir esse nível com suas piadas nos almoços de domingo.

Niall gemeu com o pensamento do seu tio, que o fez pensar em sua família, longe dele na Irlanda.

Já fazia quase seis meses que ele tinha se mudado para Londres a fim de realizar seus sonhos, mais além de manter contato regular com Harry por telefone, ele não tinha conseguido nada mais com o que ele pudesse se orgulhar.

Harry estava no terceiro ano de inglês, trabalhava em uma pequena livraria a algumas quadras da universidade em que estudava e morava com seu melhor amigo de infância em um pequeno apartamento perto de lá também.

Niall sabia disso por que o mesmo tinha lhe dito praticamente tudo sobre sua vida nesses últimos meses de conversa.

Niall tinha dito tudo para Harry também.

Ou  _quase_  tudo.

Niall não se orgulhava muito disso, mais ele tinha reservado algumas informações de Harry.

Ele não tinha mentido para o menino, não.

Ele apenas estava com muito receio para dizer certas partes de sua vida.

Por exemplo, que ele não estudava como Harry parecia pensar. E sim, que ele tinha perdido alguns anos sabáticos na América tentando ser um cantor famoso, sem sucesso, depois de acabar o colegial. 

E que agora, enquanto ele esperava um novo inicio de semestre para tentar o curso que queria na universidade, ele apenas dividia seu tempo entre o café que trabalhava e um pequeno pub onde cantava algumas noites por semana.

Pub esse onde ele tinha conhecido Zayn um tempo antes de vir para Londres, em uma visita para encontrar um apartamento para morar, e com quem ele agora dividia um.

Ele também omitia seu tempo livre do menino o mais que podia, não que ele se orgulhasse disso, por que não, ele não se orgulhava.

Harry sabia que ele trabalhava nesses lugares, mais não sabia onde eles ficavam ou então quando Niall estava de folga (raramente), ou não.

Ele queria muito mesmo conhecer Harry pessoalmente.

Mas ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia inábil quanto a isso.

O que ele faria quando os dois se encontrassem?

O que ele diria?

Como ele se comportaria?

E se Harry quisesse ou tentasse beija-lo?

Ele se sentia pressionado apenas com a ideia disso.

Assim como com a ideia de dividir fotos e afins com Harry.

Eles trocavam mensagens e já tinham se falado pelo telefone, mais só.

Niall negou uma possível troca de fotos, para segundo ele manter a magia da relação dos dois.

O que era, na verdade, outra mentira.

Ele era um tanto quanto inseguro quanto a si, ainda mais depois de ver, seguidas vezes a foto do corpo de Harry e talvez, apenas talvez, decora-lo na sua mente.

Harry tinha um corpo perfeito, que por sua vez deveria vir com um rosto perfeito e Niall era, bem... comum.

Ou pelo menos era assim que ele se sentia.

Além de que, ele não tinha nenhum tipo de experiência com meninos e mesmo que Zayn tivesse oferecido mais de uma vez para mudar isso, ele não se sentia bem com a ideia de estar com o menino além de Harry, mesmo que a ideia de estar com Harry o apavorasse.

"Niall!" Niall saiu de seus pensamentos conforme escutava seu chefe o chamar rudemente e com a voz cheia de raiva. "Seu tempo de descanso acabou há exatos dois minutos Niall. Se mecha molenga!"

Niall apenas assentiu conforme via o homem mais velho se retirar e bufava.

Seu chefe era terrível!

O que mais ele queria era achar outro lugar para trabalhar.

Se ele apenas tivesse tempo para procurar já seria ótimo, mas não ele tinha que manter suas contas pagas e isso por si só já gastava todo o seu tempo.

Niall voltou para o balcão conforme observava alguns clientes acabarem seus cafés e novos se prepararem para entrar.

O café era pequeno, mas por ser do lado da estação de trem vivia cheio de clientes, que na sua maioria estavam ali apenas uma vez e nunca mais voltavam.

O que não deixava de ser algo bom, já que muitos não soltavam nem um bom dia enquanto dentro do mesmo.

Niall sorriu para a sua colega de trabalho, uma senhora de uns 30 anos e voltou a atender os clientes.

Assim como ele acabava se atender o novo cliente, um senhor de uns cinquenta anos, Niall sentia seu celular vibrar.

_"Toc Toc."_

Niall riu antes de responder discretamente por trás do balcão a nova mensagem de Harry.

_"Quem é?"_

"Niall?" Niall ouviu sua colega o chamar conforme o movimento dava uma pausa.

"Sim?" Niall respondeu enquanto se voltava para ela.

"Você poderia atender o novo pedido do casal bonito lá do canto a direita enquanto vou pra minha pausa?" Ela pediu esperançosa enquanto apontava para um casal bonito ao canto.

A menina loira de sorriso largo parecia rir de algo enquanto o menino na sua frente, do qual Niall só via o cabelo longo e as costas largas digitava algo em seu celular.

"Claro Mary! Vai lá!" Niall respondeu sorrindo enquanto se voltava para os ingredientes no outro balcão.

"Um café com leite e um chocolate quente!" Mary disse antes de sorrir, retirar seu avental e sair em direção à cozinha, e ao que Niall sabia que seria a saída pros fundos e para um novo cigarro.

Niall se concentrou então em preparar um novo café para o casal que tinha entrado e sentado ao fundo enquanto ele estava na sua pausa enquanto esperava Harry responder.

Harry não demorou muito para responder, como na maioria das vezes, na verdade.  _"Eu amo."_

Niall riu e respondeu antes de acabar de colocar mais um chocolate quente junto ao café na bandeja.

_"Eu amo quem?"_

Niall respondeu já esperando uma resposta no mínimo idiota.

_"Não sei, me conta?"_

Bom, era melhor do que Niall esperava na verdade.

Embora Niall não quisesse admitir mais seu coração disparava apenas com a ideia de uma resposta para isso.

Niall então colocou seu celular no bolso enquanto passava pela abertura no balcão em direção as mesas e se virava para pegar a bandeja de cima do mesmo enquanto ouvia a menina ralhar com o garoto sobre seus pedidos estarem demorando.

Niall sabia que tinha se distraído um pouco com as mensagens, mais não era pra tanto.

Ele bufou assim como se virava com a bandeja na mão e batia de frente contra algo que apareceu do nada na sua frente, fazendo com que os copos virassem contra  _isso_  e caíssem ao chão, se quebrando em pedaços.

No caso _isso_  era um cara, de fato.

O cara da mesa a qual Niall deveria estar levando o pedido, e que começou a resmungar enquanto Niall se dividia entre pedir desculpas e se abaixar pra juntar os cacos enquanto via seu chefe o olhando torto de longe.

"Merda!"

"Quente, quente, quente!" O cara parecia gemer enquanto parecia retirar sua camiseta agora ensopada de liquido quente.

Niall acabou de juntar os cacos enquanto os colocava sobre a bandeja e começou a se levantar já planejando pedir desculpas de novo, buscar novos pedidos para se desculpar e limpar sua bagunça, quando se deparou com um peito nu na sua frente.

Um peito nu, bem na sua frente, praticamente o tocando.

Um peito nu, com tatuagens muito, muito semelhantes a algumas que ele estava habituado a babar sobre uma antiga foto que ele tinha recebido.

_Harry!_

O pensamento de estar na frente do menino fez Niall mais nervoso ainda, fazendo com que ele derrubasse de novo a bandeja ao chão enquanto se retirava para trás do balcão o mais rápido possível e para trás na pequena cozinha do café, isso tudo sem levantar sua cabeça ou olhar novamente para o menino.

Niall se encostou à porta da cozinha assim como passou por ela e tomou respirações lentas e profundas.

Harry, ele tinha estado na frente de Harry.

Harry esse que estava em um romântico encontro com alguém no pequeno café enquanto mandava mensagens para ele.

Harry esse que fazia seu coração disparar apenas por quase tocar nele.

Harry que querendo ou não parecia dominar os pensamentos e o corpo de Niall mais do que ele poderia admitir ou muito, muito mais do que ele queria.


	8. 8

"Niall! Volte lá agora e de um jeito na bagunça que você fez. E depois que seu horário terminar se dirija ao meu escritório que precisamos conversar." O chefe de Niall meio sussurrou, meio gritou com ele enquanto parecia cada vez mais vermelho de raiva, antes de se virar em direção à saída de trás do café e em direção a onde Mary deveria ter ido.

Niall só não se arriscaria a dizer se pra discutir com ela, fumar também, ou se agarrar com a mesma.

Niall suspirou resignado antes de pegar um pano limpo na cozinha e molhar ele com água fria e logo depois pegar sua camisa de reposição que ele costumava carregar em sua mochila, caso necessário.

Ele tinha quase certeza que seu chefe iria demitir ele, e embora sua vontade fosse virar e fugir pela porta de trás do pequeno café, ele sabia que isso iria o colocar muito mais longe de seu acerto e ele precisava de toda e qualquer grana que ele pudesse ter antes de ser jogado na rua sem emprego.

Ele não sabia o quanto ver o rosto de Harry fosse afetar ele ou o que eles tinham, mas não era uma opção agora.

Assim que ele chegou ao balcão ele pode ver a moça loira, acompanhante de Harry no café, rindo e tirando algumas fotos daquela direção, e ele não entendia bem o porquê ate dar a volta e encontrar Harry ajoelhado no chão tentando pegar algo de debaixo do grande balcão pela pequena fenda entre o mesmo e o chão.

Em uma posição muito, muito comprometedora.

"Hummm..." Niall resmungou olhando de lado para o que Harry estava fazendo, que Niall ainda não tinha certeza do que era já que os cacos de vidro já pareciam estar todos sobre a bandeja.

Depois de um minuto ou algo assim Harry deu um pequeno gritinho e começou a se levantar com um celular na mão.

Assim que ele ficou de pé tentando limpar o que deveria ser seu celular na sua calça extremamente justa, Niall se sentiu um tanto quanto sem folego.

O menino na sua frente... ou melhor, o  _homem_  na sua frente, era muito mais bonito do que sequer ele poderia imaginar.

Fosse os olhos verdes, a boca enorme e rosada, o rosto anguloso, as covinhas quando ele sorria, o cabelo que parecia emoldurar tudo aquilo, ou o conjunto de tudo aquilo junto... fosse o que fosse, era muito mais do que ele tinha se quer imaginado nos seus melhores sonhos.

Harry parecia falar algo mais Niall não tinha escutado nada, ocupado demais praticamente babando sobre ele.

Niall se sentiu corar quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, chacoalhando a cabeça e suspirando desviando seu olhar de qualquer parte encoberta de Harry.

O que de fato não foi nenhuma boa ideia quando ele se viu encarando a virilha do menino.

Niall ouviu Harry rindo e saiu do seu torpor, olhando para o menino serio e corando pior ainda.

"Desculpe, o que você disse?" Niall perguntou assim que percebeu que o menino estava rindo de sua cara.

"Antes de você me secar? Ou depois de você estar verificando minha virilha?" Harry disse rindo largamente e mostrando suas covinhas enquanto encarava Niall.

"Como?!" Niall perguntou mais envergonhado ainda.

Harry era realmente um complemento do que ele parecia ser pelo telefone... atrevido e confiante.

Puro atrevimento e confiança.

"Esse pano é para mim?" Harry perguntou então, desviando o assunto ao ver como inquieto e envergonhado o menino na sua frente parecia estar.

"Oh!" Niall disse enquanto percebia o que estava segurando. "Sim, para se limpar, e eu trouxe uma camiseta limpa também."

"Não precisa!" Harry disse enquanto aceitava o pano e limpava seu peito levemente rosado pelo café quente. "Eu posso apenas por minha camiseta mesmo."

"Não, eu faço questão! Assim não precisa andar por ai com sua namorada sujo e molhado!" Niall disse enquanto entregava a camiseta para Harry e pegava a bandeja cheia de cacos do chão. "Eu vou preparar um novo pedido para vocês."

"Não precisa!" Niall ouviu uma voz feminina responder no lugar de Harry que parecia um pouco confuso com o novo tom do menino com ele, seco e frio,  _quase ciumento_.

"Eu preciso pegar o trem, mas obrigada." A menina disse antes de se voltar para Harry que estava vestindo a camiseta de Niall. "Vamos, ou vamos nos atrasar querido!"

"Sim, já vou Gemma." Harry disse sorrindo brilhantemente para a menina antes de se voltar para Niall que estava agora usando o pano para limpar a bagunça no chão só para ter o que fazer e não ter que ver a cena fofa na sua frente.

Harry não deveria agir assim com ninguém, além dele.

Ele deveria ser a única pessoa na mente do menino e não nenhuma menina aleatória com quem ele saia para tomar café e andar de trem, seja lá por que.

"Humm." Niall ouviu Harry tentando chamar sua atenção antes de acabar o que estava fazendo e evitando assim ter que dar atenção ao mesmo.

Mas, assim como ele terminava e levantava Harry ainda estava de pé na sua frente, esperando por sua atenção.

"Eu posso ter seu numero?" Harry perguntou parecendo um tanto acanhado.

"Por quê?!" Niall perguntou um tanto quando confuso e ofendido, em um tom seco.

"Pra saber como faço para te devolver a camiseta depois." Harry disse quase envergonhado.

O tom de Niall fazia algo dentro dele sentir como se ele estivesse fazendo algo errado, mesmo que ele soubesse que não.

Niall não sabia dizer se ele estava sendo sincero ou tentando flertar com ele e aquilo o estava fazendo desconfortável.

"Você não deveria pedir números por ai se esta comprometido. Pode passar a ideia errada pra alguém." Niall disse enquanto se virava e andava para trás do balcão de novo.

"Eu..." Harry começou para ser interrompido de novo por Niall.

"Pode ficar com  _ela_." Niall disse enquanto se virava e jogava os cacos no lixo, dando tempo assim de Harry sair.

E ele queria mesmo dizer isso... Harry poderia ficar com  _ela_ , a camiseta e a menina, não era como se ele se importasse.

Não!

Ele não se importava mais com quem ele estava saindo ou não.

Ou, ele tentava se convencer disso, pelo menos.

Mais quando Niall se virou Harry ainda estava lá, parado e olhando para ele sorrindo levemente.

"Ela é minha irmã e não minha namorada, e embora eu esteja me relacionando com alguém por telefone, ele não parece querer de mim o que eu quero dele, então..." Harry disse dando de ombros enquanto pegava seu telefone do seu bolso e estendia na direção de Niall.


	9. 9

"E o que você quer dele?" Niall respondeu apenas olhando para Harry sem fazer nenhum esforço para pegar o celular da mão do mesmo.

"Tudo." Harry respondeu quase na mesma hora, olhando nos olhos de Niall serio. "Mais ele não parece querer nada de mim, então não sei por que insistir."

"Harry. Vamos logo ou vamos perder o trem!" Niall ouviu a irmã de Harry, Gemma chamar ele já impaciente pelo lado de fora da porta do café.

"Você deveria dar mais uma chance pra esse menino se gosta tanto dele. Talvez ele só esteja inseguro ou com medo. Não deveria desistir tão fácil se gosta mesmo dele!" Niall disse para Harry antes de se concentrar no novo cliente que tinha acabado de entrar no café. "E serio, pode ficar com a camiseta."

"Ok!" Harry apenas disse resignado antes de acenar para Niall e sair apressado do café atrás de sua irmã.

Niall suspirou antes de continuar a atender os novos clientes e se preparando mentalmente para conversar mais tarde para o que agora soava mais como seu ex-chefe.

As coisas não estavam muito boas para ele e ele estava sem saber mais o que fazer, seja como desculpa para manter seu emprego, ou quanto a Harry.

 

...

 

Harry se remexeu na sua cama de infância, pequena e desconfortável, enquanto pensava no dia anterior.

Era bem cedo de manha e enquanto ele sabia que tinha que levantar e descer tomar café com sua família, ainda assim ele sentia que tinha que por seus pensamentos em ordem quanto aos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Ele tinha se encontrado com um menino lindo, de uma forma inusitada em um café onde ele e Gemma tinham parado antes de pegar o trem e enquanto o menino parecia o olhar com interesse evidente e mandar sinais mistos para ele o tempo todo, ainda assim nada o impediu de o próprio o  _dispensar_  mais tarde.

Harry não tinha certeza se isso tinha a ver com o jeito com que ele se comportou com relação ao menino (seu jeito podia muito bem afugentar as pessoas, às vezes e ele era bem consciente disso), ou por ele ter mencionado Niall e seu relacionamento estranho para o menino bonito.

Mas, talvez, a função do encontro deles tenha sido apenas a de abrir os olhos de Harry para outras coisas.

Harry gostava de pensar que o destino tinha maneiras bem estranhas de agir, às vezes.

E bem, o menino tinha razão quanto ao que disse sobre ele e Niall.

Se Harry quer mesmo algo com Niall serio, se ele gosta mesmo dele, por que desistir tão fácil?

Talvez Niall só estivesse com medo, ou inseguro.

Harry sabia bem que era o primeiro cara com quem ele parecia querer algo, se envolver de verdade amorosamente, e talvez ele só estivesse com medo de como as coisas funcionariam entre eles e afins.

Harry suspirou antes de se sentar na pequena cama e esfregar as mãos no rosto.

Niall não tinha atendido suas ligações e nem respondido mais suas mensagens depois de ontem e Harry estava um pouco confuso com tudo.

Ele tinha se esquecido de avisar ao menino que iria visitar sua mãe, na sua cidade natal, com sua irmã, para o aniversario da mesma e agora se sentia arrependido por isso.

E se Niall tivesse chateado com ele por algum motivo?

Harry saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu seu telefone tocando sobre a cama.

Assim que ele viu quem era pelo visor, pegou seu telefone afobado e atendeu sorrindo. "Niall!"

"Oi!" O outro menino respondeu serio enquanto Harry sentia lentamente algo queimar em seu peito apenas com a voz metálica do menino nos seus ouvidos.

E embora Harry soubesse que tinha diferença entre a voz dele por telefone e pessoalmente, ainda assim a voz o fazia se sentir quente por todos os lados e de diferentes formas.

"Eu queria tanto falar com você ontem. Por que não me atendeu? Por que não respondeu minhas mensagens? Você esta bravo comigo? Eu vim visitar minha mãe com minha irmã pelo aniversario dela. Desculpe não ter avisado. Estou em Holmes Chapel. Estava com saudades já!" Harry falou em uma corrida, se atropelando entre as palavras enquanto Niall ria e apenas chamava seu nome carinhosamente.

"Harry!" Niall disse rindo. "Harry, respira meu amor."

Harry sorriu e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem com Niall o chamando de amor.

Era a primeira vez que o menino fazia isso.

"Ok! Estou respirando!" Harry balbuciou baixinho.

"Esta tudo bem Harry. Eu já sabia!" Niall disse ainda rindo.

"Já?" Harry perguntou confuso. "Como você sabia? Quero dizer..."

"Não, eu não sabia exatamente, eu só..." Niall começou a responder meio atrapalhado. "E como ela esta?"

"Quem?" Harry perguntou confuso.

"Sua mãe. Você esta visitando ela, não é?" Niall disse um pouco inseguro.

"Sim, mas..." Harry respondeu enquanto franzia a testa confuso com a conversa toda.

"Você vai visitar alguém ai? Quantos dias vai ficar ai?" Niall o interrompeu novamente.

"Só o final de semana. Volto domingo à noite. E quem eu visitaria?" Harry perguntou ainda um pouco confuso com tudo.

"Não sei..." Niall disse baixo enquanto parecia se mexer em volta de algo como edredom ou algo assim pelo farfalhar de tecidos. "Uma ex-namorada, talvez?"

E foi ai que Harry parou por alguns segundos.

A voz de Niall... ou melhor, a maneira como ele disse namorada, lembrou muito de alguém, alguma pessoa que ele já tinha ouvido pessoalmente.

Claro que a voz de Niall e seu sotaque eram algo bem característico, embora o telefone mudasse um pouco a clareza dela, mais Harry tinha ouvido no mínimo umas dez pessoas desde o começo da semana, entre suas aulas, seu trabalho e a viagem pra casa com o mesmo sotaque e tons de voz parecidos, então ele não tinha certeza de onde já tinha ouvido algo assim ou não.

Então sim, embora Harry tivesse a sensação estranha de já ter ouvido aquilo ele não conseguia lembrar quem tinha sido ou quando.

Então ele apenas franziu a testa e suspirou. "Você não deveria estar trabalhando numa hora dessas Ni?"

"Eu fui demitido, na verdade. Tenho que procurar outra coisa para fazer." Niall disse em um tom estranho.

"Oh!" Harry apenas disse antes de sua mãe bater na sua porta, abrindo a porta um pouco e colocando a cabeça para dentro.

"Vamos tomar café meu amor, já esta pronto e eu, Gemma e Robin só estamos esperando você!" Anne disse sorrindo para Harry.

"Já vou mãe!" Harry respondeu fazendo sinal para seu telefone.

Anne apenas acenou e saiu lentamente, evitando fazer muito barulho e fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Pode ir Harry, a gente se fala mais tarde. Eu tenho que sair procurar outro trabalho também." Niall disse antes que Harry pudesse falar algo mais.

"Ok!" Harry disse apenas antes de Niall ter desligado o telefone na sua cara.

Então ele apenas suspirou antes de levantar para se trocar e se arrumar para tomar café da manha com sua família.

E ele se sentia feliz em estar em casa e passar um tempo, por pouco que fosse com sua mãe, embora seu peito ainda estivesse pesado com a sensação de que tinha alguma coisa errado com Niall.


	10. 10

 

"Filho?" Harry se virou na direção de sua mãe, enquanto olhava pra ela no outro sofá da pequena sala. "Tudo bem com você?"

"Sim mãe." Harry apenas respondeu sorrindo enquanto se voltava de novo em direção à tv e ao filme que eles assistiam e ao qual ele não fazia ideia do que se tratava. "Tudo bem."

"Ok!" Anne respondeu apenas embora Harry pudesse sentir o peso do olhar incrédulo dela sobre ele.

Sua mãe o conhecia como ninguém realmente.

Harry estava longe de estar bem desde que achou uma camiseta limpa e dobrada sobre sua cama de infância no começo da noite.

Ele viu nela algo que fez com que ele se lembrasse do menino do café e sua mente ao mesmo tempo o fizesse pensar em Niall.

Harry era conhecido por ser lento em algumas coisas, mas nesse caso ele se sentiu mais estúpido que outra coisa.

Niall era o menino do café.

E por mais que ele estivesse feliz por ter visto o menino de alguma forma ele se sentia estúpido e magoado com a situação toda.

Fosse pela forma como ele tinha se comportado, boba e indelicada. Ou pela forma que Niall o tinha tratado, como se ele não quisesse em tudo ter visto Harry.

E embora Harry tenha tentado entender a situação e pensar na mesma de vários ângulos no fim o resultado era o mesmo: ele tinha encontrado Niall sem querer, o mesmo o tinha o reconhecido e agido como se a situação toda fosse pior do que era pra ser e agora ele o estava tratando estranhamente.

Harry não se sentia errado ao concluir que Niall não sentia por ele o mesmo que ele sentia pelo menino.

Ele se sentia enfrentando a realidade pela primeira vez em muito tempo e embora ela fosse amarga e dura de enfrentar, às vezes era só o que era melhor, para todos.

 

...

 

_'Você poderia apenas ter dito a verdade. Por pior que fosse, era melhor do que nada.'_

Niall já tinha lido tanto aquela mensagem nas últimas duas semanas que era como se ela estivesse marcada na sua retina.

Ele sabia que tinha errado com Harry de certa forma, ele só não esperava que o menino fosse agir com ele desse tipo.

"Ficar lendo isso não vai fazer as coisas mudarem." Niall ouviu Zayn dizer conforme se movia na cozinha enquanto parecia fazer chá ou algo assim.

"Você sabe que ele não respondeu minhas ligações e mensagens mais." Niall resmungou conforme sentava no sofá e jogava seu celular sobre o mesmo. "O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Ir atrás dele seria uma boa ideia. É óbvio que você está apaixonado por ele e é óbvio que essa situação é ridícula, faça algo quanto a isso." Zayn disse enquanto entrava na sala e sentava ao lado de Niall no sofá.

"Eu não sei onde ele mora." Niall resmungou enquanto bufava e sentava mais pra trás no sofá.

"Tem o trabalho dele." Zayn disse enquanto tomava mais um gole do seu chá.

"Também não sei onde é." Niall resmungou.

"Sabe o que parece?" Zayn disse enquanto largava sua xícara agora vazia no chão, ao lado do sofá e se virava em direção de Niall. "Você está só procurando desculpas pra não encontrar com ele."

Niall resmungou enquanto abaixava sua cabeça e a apoiava com as mãos, cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

"O que?" Zayn perguntou enquanto esfregava as costas de seu amigo carinhosamente.

Niall levantou a cabeça esfregando seus olhos já vermelhos. "Ele não me quer. Eu tenho medo de ir atrás dele e ele não me querer mais."

"Eu duvido disso. Ele deve estar pior do que você se bobear." Zayn disse enquanto sorria levemente para Niall.

"Você acha mesmo isso?" Niall perguntou meio incerto.

"Sim." Zayn respondeu antes de sorrir e se levantar. "E acho também que você deveria se trocar e vir comigo para o jogo do Lou."

Niall resmungou antes de bufar. "Não."

"Eu te compro uma cerveja." Zayn disse revirando os olhos. "E eu sei que você não tem nada pra fazer hoje."

"Não." Niall disse enquanto voltava a deitar no sofá.

"Duas cervejas e um hambúrguer." Zayn disse antes de se virar e seguir em direção à cozinha de novo. "Minha última oferta."

"Ok." Niall disse enquanto se levantava do sofá e ia atrás de Zayn ainda bufando meio contrariado. "Você é muito persuasivo Z, muito."


	11. 11

Niall viu conforme Zayn se revirava no seu lugar olhando ao redor do pub como se procurando alguém pelo que pareceu a centésima vez nos últimos minutos, e da mesma maneira que ele tinha feito varias vezes no campo durante o jogo do time do Louis.

“Não que eu tenha algo a ver com isso, mais você esta esperando alguém?” Niall perguntou enquanto acabava de mastigar a ultima porção do seu hambúrguer e tomava o ultimo gole da sua cerveja enquanto via de longe Louis tentando voltar à mesa deles enquanto era parado de tempos em tempos para ser parabenizado pelo gol da vitória.

“Louis convidou seu melhor amigo para o jogo, mais como ele se atrasou no trabalho ele ficou de encontrar com a gente aqui.” Zayn disse enquanto observava Louis com olhos curiosos a distancia.

“Melhor amigo? Eu o conheço por acaso?” Niall perguntou pegando sua carteira e contando suas poucas notas.

“Creio que não, eu só conheci ele final de semana passado na verdade. Mas ele parece ser um cara legal, um pouco estranho, mais legal. Acho que você vai gostar dele.” Zayn disse enquanto retirava algumas notas de sua própria carteira e jogava na direção de Niall.

“Então é melhor ele chegar logo. Mais algumas cervejas e posso dar minha noite como encerrada.” Niall disse enquanto dava de ombros e pegava as notas sobre a mesa e saia em direção ao bar e mais cervejas.

Ele sabia que seria mais rápido ele mesmo buscar do que esperar algum garçom disponível.

Noites como essa aonde um time completo e seus amigos vinham comemorar algo sempre eram as mais barulhentas e cheias e, portanto as melhores, claro se você tivesse dinheiro para manter as cervejas indo e a conversa fluindo, caso contrario era melhor se retirar cedo e evitar percalços no seu caminho.

Por mais que Niall cantasse algumas noites por semana naquele mesmo pub e conhecesse todo mundo, ele estava evitando ao máximo gastar mais do que podia, ele tinha começado a pouco um trabalho de algumas semanas em um mercado local e depois teria que procurar outro trabalho fixo, ou então seria obrigado a voltar para sua cidade natal.

As coisas estavam mais complicadas nas ultimas semanas pra ele do que ele pretendia ou imaginava há alguns meses atrás e ele sabia que por mais que ele quisesse culpar Harry pelas mudanças bruscas em sua vida, não tinha nenhum culpado além dele mesmo.

Depois de comprar mais três cervejas e conversar um pouco com Mark, o dono do pub que estava ajudando no bar essa noite Niall se virou e seguiu ate a mesa deles trocando um oi ou outro pelo caminho.

Assim como ele estava chegando perto da mesa ele pode ver mais duas pessoas sentadas na mesma e por mais que ele estivesse curioso para conhecer o melhor amigo de Louis algo parecia, não sei, fora do lugar.

E Niall não demorou muito para descobrir o que, apenas o tempo suficiente para chegar perto da mesa e se deparar com Harry sentado ao lado de Louis conversando animadamente com uma garota morena ao seu lado enquanto Zayn e Louis olhavam entre ele e Niall com olhos culpados.

Niall pensou em apenas virar as costas e sair mais antes que pudesse fazer isso Harry levantou os olhos e o viu, ficando serio de repente como se tivesse levado um tapa ou algo assim.  

Niall ficou paralisado alguns segundos perdido no olhar frio de Harry antes de voltar a andar meio incerto, quase ao mesmo tempo em que um colega de time de Louis, eufórico passou cantando e chacoalhando seu caneco de chopp pela frente de Niall, derrubando a bebida enquanto passava, como se em um passe do destino uma boa parte na cabeça da menina que estava com Harry.

A menina levantou suspirando indignada enquanto a bebida escorria pelo seu cabelo e na sua roupa.

“Seu imbecil!” Ela esbravejou enquanto virava e olhava com olhos fulminantes na direção de Niall.

Niall apenas olhou incerto pra ela enquanto via o verdadeiro culpado se afastar ao longe ainda cantando sem se dar conta do que tinha feito.

“Mas...” Niall começou a falar só para ser interrompido pela mesma.

“Você sabe quanto custa essa roupa idiota? Aposto que não, tem cara de quem nunca viu uma roupa de marca na vida! Infeliz!” Ela falou para Niall enquanto parecia querer evitar que a bebida pegasse no seu sutiã também, puxando sua blusa e sacudindo a mesma.

“Ei! Olha como fala com ele cadela!” Niall ouviu Louis xingar a menina enquanto se levantava e encarava a mesma.

“Louis!” Harry meio gemeu conforme olhava entre Louis e a menina.

“Quieto Harry, eu não vou deixar uma qualquer xingar o melhor amigo do meu namorado.” Louis disse conforme encarava a menina com olhos fulminantes.

“Namorado?!” Zayn disse sorrindo ao lado de Louis. “Ok!”

“Fique quieto babaca, ele jogou cerveja em mim de proposito.” A menina disse enquanto olhava furiosa para Niall.

“E como ele fez isso gênia, se ele esta carregando três garrafas de cervejas fechadas?” Louis perguntou enquanto a menina olhava para as mãos de Niall e de novo para Louis.

“Eu não sei, só sei que foi ele!” Ela disse antes de se virar e pegar a sua bolsa sobre a cadeira. “Vamos emborra Hazza!”

“Não foi ele Mel!” Harry disse enquanto ela parecia pronta pra ir emborra já e arrastar ele junto. “E eu não quero ir embora!”

“Harry!” Ela olhou indignada para Harry bufando antes de chacoalhar a cabeça e resmungar. “Bem que me avisaram que não era pra sair com um cara como você.”

“Como eu?” Harry perguntou serio olhando pra ela confuso.

“Sim... estranho e, você sabe, que não vale nada!” A menina disse enquanto olhava com cara de nojo para Harry.

Niall apenas viu conforme Zayn levantava e pegava a caneca de chopp meio vazia da mesa recém-deixada do lado e virava toda na cabeça da menina enquanto ela se assustada e pulava gritando.

“Ninguém xinga o melhor amigo do meu namorado!” Zayn disse antes de soltar a caneca na mesa e sorrir para Louis que a essa altura gargalhava sem parar.

A menina então apenas bufou brava enquanto batia o pé no chão e resmungava. “Vocês vão me pagar!” pra logo depois empurrar as pessoas da sua frente e ir em direção à saída do pub indignada.

Niall apenas riu dos seus amigos idiotas antes de passar pela bagunça de chopp do chão e ir se sentar na sua cadeira.

“Acho que a cerveja esquentou!” Ele disse antes de colocar a mesma na frente de Zayn e Louis que ainda riam feito idiotas.

“Você já foi melhor nisso Harry!” Louis disse antes de parar de rir e olhar para Niall de relance como se arrependido.

Niall apenas desviou o olhar para o outro lado e começou a beber sua cerveja agora realmente quente.

“Eu...” Niall ouviu Harry resmungar antes de olhar pra cima e pegar o menino já olhando pra ele. “Preciso ir!” E antes que Niall pudesse se quer piscar Harry já tinha virado e ido em direção à saída do pub.

“Vai atrás dele idiota!” Louis disse apontando para onde Harry tinha ido e olhando para Niall serio.

“Não, acho melhor não.” Niall apenas disse enquanto pensava se valia a pena ou não.

“Agora Ni!” Zayn disse antes de tirar a cerveja da mão do mesmo e empurrar ele para fora da cadeira.

 

...

 

Quando Harry chegou do lado de fora do pub ele apenas achou um lado mais escuro do pub e se escorou na parede gelada suspirando fundo, tentando colocar sua respiração de volta ao normal e fazer seu coração parar de bater desesperadamente como agora.

Depois do que pareceram alguns minutos e de ele se acalmar o suficiente, ele se desencostou da parede disposto a voltar a andar em direção a seu apartamento aonde ele poderia pensar melhor nas coisas que tinham acabado de acontecer e colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Mas antes que Harry pudesse voltar a andar ele virou e deu de cara com Niall parado na frente do pub olhando para os lados frustrado.

Assim que ele viu Harry ele sorriu e andou em direção ao mesmo, que por não saber o que fazer se virou e passou a andar pra longe do mesmo.

“Harry espere!” Niall disse enquanto continuava a andar atrás de Harry.

“Não. Vai embora!” Harry disse conforme aproveitava a rua calma e atravessava para o outro lado.

“Não!” Ele ouviu conforme Niall pareceu continuar o seguindo para o outro lado da rua também. “Me desculpe, por favor.”

Harry parou no meio da calçada conforme ouviu as palavras e se virou enfrentando um Niall aparentemente cansado e com as bochechas vermelhas pelo esforço de segui-lo no frio.

“Desculpar? Pelo que? Por ter mentido para mim? Me enganado? Me feito de bobo enquanto se divertia as minhas custas e eu me apaixonava por você?” Harry disse rindo sem graça. “Não!”

“Harry!” Niall gemeu conforme deu alguns passos em direção a Harry. “As coisas não são assim, você não entende.”

“O que Niall? O que eu não entendo? Me explique!” Harry disse enquanto dava os mesmos passos para trás, se afastando enquanto Niall queria se aproximar.

Niall apenas bufou e suspirou abaixando seu olhar e olhando para o chão ao invés dos olhos de Harry.

Harry estava feliz por ser tarde e a rua estar mais calma que o normal, ou ele estaria envergonhado de estar discutindo sua vida pessoal na frente de outros.

“Eu estou apaixonado por você Harry!” Niall disse depois de alguns segundo de silencio.

Harry continuou olhando para Niall enquanto o mesmo parecia com medo de levantar os olhos e o encarrar.

“Eu não acredito nisso.” Harry disse depois de alguns segundos também. “Você nem esta olhando pra mim quando diz isso.”

Harry gemeu irritado antes de continuar. “Você me enganou com suas conversas por telefone como se estivesse interessado em mim, como se gostasse mesmo de mim enquanto me privava de informações sobre você e provavelmente você já sabia tudo sobre mim.”

“Não!” Niall disse enquanto levantava os olhos e olhava para Harry tremulo. “Eu estava falando serio, sempre. Eu não sabia quem você era fora o que você disse pra mim e eu só vi o seu rosto aquele dia no café.”

“Mentira!” Harry disse firme.

“Verdade. Eu estou falando a verdade!” Niall disse logo em seguida.

“Como você sabia que era eu então... por que você sabia não é? Você sabia que era eu e mesmo assim me deixou me insinuar para você como um idiota!” Harry disse enquanto erguia as mãos e esfregava sobre o rosto e cabeço frustrado.

“Eu soube na hora que eu vi seu corpo.” Niall disse conforme sentia suas bochechas esquentarem provavelmente com o rubor de admitir que ele podia reconhecer o corpo de Harry, que ele provavelmente sabia o corpo de Harry de cor, cada parte dele, pelas imagens que eles trocaram. “Eu reconheci as tatuagens e... eu não podia dizer a verdade, seria idiotice. Eu achei que você nunca iria me querer se me visse e depois lá estava você se insinuando para mim e eu não sabia o que fazer.”

“Por que eu não iria te querer Niall?” Harry disse enquanto sorria debochado. “Eu estava completamente apaixonado por você.”

“Estava?!” Niall disse enquanto seu rosto caia para uma expressão triste. “Estava. Por que você iria querer alguém comum e sem graça como eu, não é mesmo? Eu não estudo, eu estou fazendo trabalhos temporários para pagar meu aluguel, a ponto de desistir de tudo e voltar para a casa dos meus pais e isso junto com a minha aparência sem graça, por que você iria querer alguém como eu?”

“Niall!” Harry disse tentando processar o que o menino mais velho tinha falado pra ele, era tudo tão absurdo que ele nem conseguia compreender direito.

“Não, tudo bem. Eu entendi!” Niall disse antes de virar e passar a caminhar de volta para o outro lado.

“Eu ainda estou!” Harry disse antes que Niall pudesse ir longe demais, fazendo o mesmo parar e se virar de volta.

“O que?!” Niall disse enquanto olhava confuso para Harry.

“Eu ainda estou, apaixonado quero dizer.” Harry disse enquanto dava de ombros e olhava para Niall serio. “Mas, eu estou bravo também por você pensar que eu seria tão idiota a ponto de não te querer, ou tão fútil ao ponto de coisas pequenas como a falta de um trabalho ou algo assim iria mudar o que eu sinto. Você é lindo Niall... e divertido e bondoso e inteligente e, você é tão perfeito que eu é que deveria estar surpreso de você querer algo comigo.”

Harry viu como Niall parecia pensar no que fazer, incerto enquanto olhava para Harry serio.

“Eu não sei o que fazer?” Niall meio falou, meio perguntou depois de alguns minutos de apenas um olhando para o outro, enquanto um casal de velhinhos atravessava a rua e passava por eles.

“Eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você e ao mesmo tempo morrendo de medo disso.” Niall disse enquanto se aproximava lentamente de Harry, que dessa vez apenas ficou parado esperando para o que o menino iria fazer. “Morrendo de medo do que eu sinto.”

Harry viu conforme Niall parou a apenas a alguns passos dele ainda meio incerto. “Eu não sei o que fazer Harry, eu...”

Harry apenas abaixou seu olhar e suspirou. “Ok!” enquanto passava a andar em direção a Niall desviando a poucos passos dele e parrando do lado do mesmo serio. 

“Então você descobre o que você realmente quer e depois me procura Niall.” Harry disse antes de voltar a andar.

Mas antes que ele pudesse dar mais do que dois ou três passos ele sentiu alguém segurando seu braço e o puxando pro lado, batendo com suas costas na parede do prédio ao lado e fazendo com que ele gemesse do choque, da batida e da atitude de Niall que agora o estava pressionando contra a parede olhando ainda meio incerto em seus olhos enquanto parecia ainda mais tremulo que antes.

“Eu não quero mais esperar Harry. Eu não sei o que fazer, mais eu não quero mais esperar. Eu preciso...” Niall disse antes de parar e respirar fundo, seja para se acalmar ou sentir seu perfume, Harry não tinha mais certeza de nada, ele só conseguia processar que Niall o estava pressionando contra uma parede com o corpo quente contra o seu e com sua boca a milímetros da sua.

“Você precisa?” Harry disse enquanto suspirava e sentia a respiração de Niall contra a sua boca.

“Você!” Niall disse enquanto encarava Harry nos olhos. “Eu preciso de você!” E isso foi a ultima coisa que ele disse antes de beijar Harry, com força e profundo, agridoce e inebriante, fazendo com que Harry se perdesse na maciez dos seus lábios e no calor do seu corpo.

E Harry finalmente, e enfim poderia acreditar que Niall era mais do que um numero aleatório com quem ele trocava mensagens pelo telefone.

Niall era real, de carne e osso, cheirando a perfume masculino e suor e com gosto de cerveja e bala de cereja... e parecia felizmente querer dele o mesmo que ele queria do menino mais velho.

Ele só esperava que as coisas finalmente começassem a dar certo para os dois.  


	12. 12

“Você sabe que um beijo não resolve as coisas não é?” Harry perguntou assim que conseguiu recuperar o folego depois dele e Niall se separarem do beijo.

Niall ainda o estava pressionando contra a parede, mas mais suavemente dessa vez, como se ele apenas quisesse isso, ficar contra o corpo de Harry sentindo seu perfume e dividindo o calor de seu corpo.

E enquanto as mãos de Harry estavam incertas contra a cintura de Niall, o mesmo estava com uma das suas mãos apoiada na parede enquanto mantinha a outra contra o pescoço de Harry, acariciando os cabelos da nuca do mesmo.

Niall apenas suspirou e levantou a cabeça de contra o ombro de Harry, aonde tinha se apoiado, sorrindo suavemente para o mesmo. “Eu sei!”

Harry não disse mais nada por alguns segundos apenas olhando para os olhos de Niall e apreciando o quão azuis eram, lindos na verdade, com algumas manchas como se o sol estivesse permanentemente preso no seu olhar, o quanto suas bochechas estavam rosa e sua boca também e um pouco brilhante pelo beijo.

Mas o que mais o chamou atenção era a expressão sorridente do mesmo, uma expressão diferente de antes do beijo, como se as coisas de alguma forma tivessem mudado mais do que aparentavam.

E talvez sim, dentro dele pelo menos.

Harry apenas olhou e olhou, ate se aproximar mais de Niall e beijar sua boca levemente, sentindo Niall suspirar antes de sorrir no beijo contra sua boca, beijando mais uma vez antes que Harry se afastasse.

“Acho melhor eu ir pra casa.” Harry disse enquanto sentia suas bochechas quentes pelo seu provável rubor.

“A gente deveria conversar mais, não?” Niall disse enquanto se afastava lentamente do corpo de Harry dando a chance do mesmo se afastar da parede e respirar um pouco mais fundo, pra tentar se acalmar um pouco.

“Sim, acho que sim.” Harry disse enquanto se virava e passava a andar na direção do seu apartamento, parando depois de alguns passos e virando. “Vamos.”

Niall sorriu antes de seguir Harry.

Assim que ele conseguiu alcançar e andar do lado do mesmo, ele pareceu meio incerto antes de pegar a mão de Harry na sua e entrelaçar seus dedos.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais enquanto ele olhava para suas mãos entrelaçadas e logo depois para Niall que olhava para frente também com as bochechas rosa.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada silenciosa Harry pode ouvir Niall respirar fundo antes de pigarrear fazendo com que Harry olhasse pra ele.

“Me desculpe, por tudo o que eu fiz.” Niall disse enquanto olhava nos olhos de Harry e gentilmente apartava sua mão um pouco. “Eu estava com medo, aterrorizado. E pra ser sincero eu nem sei bem por que, você é uma pessoa incrível Harry e eu gosto muito de você. Só que gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo é algo novo para mim, eu não sei bem o que fazer, como agir... eu só não sei.”

Harry assentiu levemente com a cabeça antes de sorrir levemente e parar na frente de um pequeno prédio.

“Esta tudo bem, eu acho. Eu me senti mal nos últimos dias por que eu pensei que você estava brincando com a minha cara, eu não esperava exatamente essa possibilidade. Pra mim as coisas sempre foram mais simples. Amor é amor no fim das contas, gostar de alguém funciona da mesma forma se a pessoa for um homem ou uma mulher, a única coisa que muda realmente é como você age quanto a isso. Se você não estiver de acordo com os seus sentimentos e quanto ao que quer tudo será sempre mais complicado do que deveria ser.” Harry disse enquanto sorria e olhava entre os olhos de Niall e seus sapatos.

“Eu não vou mentir dizendo que já sei bem o que fazer, mas eu estou bem com os meus sentimentos. Eu gosto de você e é isso que importa, não meus medos ou mais ninguém. Apenas o que eu sinto, e você.” Niall disse enquanto se aproximava de Harry alguns passos e pegava na sua mão.

“Você acha que ainda pode me dar uma chance?” Niall perguntou enquanto se aproximava mais e entrelaçava seus dedos nos de Harry enquanto colocava sua outra mão na sua cintura.

Harry sorriu um pouco antes de concordar com a cabeça. “Todo mundo merece uma segunda chance Niall.”

Niall sorriu mais enquanto se aproximava mais e beijava a bochecha de Harry. “O que você quer que eu faça então? Por onde devemos começar de novo?”

“Um encontro soa bem!” Harry disse antes de beijar Niall levemente nos lábios e se afastar pegando uma chave do seu bolso e abrindo a porta de entrada do prédio.

“E hoje é seu dia de sorte, por que amanha é meu dia de folga.” Harry disse enquanto se virava e olhava para Niall sorrindo.

“Amanha?!” Niall perguntou meio incerto enquanto sorria de volta.

Harry apenas acenou concordando.

“Ok. Amanha então.” Niall sorriu um pouco confirmando. 

Harry apenas sorriu antes de virar e entrar no prédio deixando um Niall sorridente e ainda meio incerto pra trás.

Um encontro era um bom começo, sim.

Se Niall tivesse a mínima ideia do que fazer.


	13. 13

“Você já sabe o que vão fazer?” Louis perguntou enquanto se virava no sofá levantando um pouco a cabeça do colo de Zayn e olhando para onde Niall vestia seus tênis.  

Niall tinha combinado por mensagem de encontrar com Harry algum tempo depois do almoço e já estava em cima da hora depois de ficar um bom tempo decidindo que roupa vestir.

“Mais ou menos, tenho uma ideia de pra onde ir, mas não sei se vai dar certo.” Niall disse enquanto terminava de guardar sua carteira no bolso de trás de seus jeans. “Alias, obrigado Zayn pela grana emprestada, juro que pago essa semana ainda.”

“Não esquenta bro, desde que de certo pra vocês dois, eu já fico feliz, mesmo que demore pra ver minha grana de novo.” Zayn disse meio sorrindo debochado.

“Idiota!” Niall respondeu enquanto pegava a chave do carro que emprestou de Louis de cima da mesa. “Lou, tem certeza de que esta tudo bem sobre o carro?”

“Sim, Liam não vai usar ele ate depois de amanha e desde que você me traga ele em perfeito estado tudo ficara bem.” Louis disse revirando os olhos enquanto via Zayn fazer sinais e caretas ao ouvir o nome de Liam.

“Ok!” Niall disse respirando fundo antes de se virar em direção à saída do pequeno apartamento. “Me desejem sorte!”

“Vai dar tudo certo bro!” Zayn disse enquanto olhava docemente para seu amigo.

“É só o Harry no fim das contas Ni. Nada com que se preocupar!” Louis disse enquanto via Niall abrir a porta para sair.

“É ai que você se engana Lou, é por ser Harry que eu tenho que me preocupar em ser tudo perfeito.” Niall disse enquanto virava e olhava pros seus amigos. “Harry não merece nada menos do que o melhor, sempre.”

 

...

 

Niall tinha chegado no horário certo pra buscar Harry, e isso levando em conta seu nervosismo e o fato dele ter errado o caminho três vezes por causa dele, era quase um milagre.

Harry o esperava na frente do prédio e a visão dele fez Niall suspirar.

Harry estava lindo pra dizer o mínimo e entre o seu cachecol olhando caro e seu longo casaco preto, Niall ainda preferia o seu sorriso enorme mostrando suas _covinhas_ como a melhor coisa que o menino mais novo estava vestindo.

Assim como Harry entrava no carro e sorria para Niall o mesmo não podia evitar sorrir de volta, entregando uma única rosa vermelha que ele tinha comprado especialmente para o menino, falando antes mesmo de perceber o que estava fazendo. “Você esta lindo!”

Harry riu antes de pegar a rosa e cheira-la pra logo depois responder sorrindo enquanto suas bochechas pareciam ruborizar levemente. “Obrigada. Você também esta.”

E enquanto Niall não sabia se as bochechas de Harry estavam daquela cor pelo ar quente do carro em contraste com o frio de fora, ele tinha certeza de que suas próprias estavam vermelhas e quentes pelo que Harry tinha dito.

 

...

 

Depois de alguns minutos dirigindo Niall parou ao lado de um dos parques da cidade, descendo e dando a volta abrindo a porta para Harry descer antes que o mesmo pudesse fazer isso.

Harry sorriu agradecendo enquanto olhava em redor. “Um parque?”

“Sim.” Niall concordou enquanto olhava em redor também. “Você não gostou?”

“Oh!” Harry disse rapidamente. “Não, não é isso. É que eu estava esperando outra coisa.”

“Sim?” Niall perguntou curioso enquanto fechava o carro.

“Sim.” Harry apenas disse antes de se por a andar na direção da entrada do mesmo. “Você não vem?”

Niall pareceu meio incerto antes de seguir Harry.

Os dois andaram pelo parque em um silencio tranquilo enquanto viam as pessoas sentadas conversando, brincando com seus cachorros, ou apenas caminhando assim como eles.

Não demorou ate que eles chegassem a um pequeno lago com alguns patos nadando dispersos, onde Niall tirou em pequeno papel pardo do bolso de trás de sua calça e tirou algumas migalhas de pão do mesmo jogando sobre a agua para os animais.

Harry ficou apenas observando enquanto os patos vinham comer o pão e Niall parecia se divertir alimentando os mesmos.

“Eu gosto de vir aqui às vezes.” Niall disse enquanto oferecia o pacote para Harry tirar algumas migalhas e alimentar os patos também.

“Sim?” Harry perguntou enquanto jogava o pão sobre a agua e sorria vendo os animais se empurrarem para comer do mesmo.

“Sim.” Niall suspirou enquanto olhava para as arvores do outro lado do pequeno lago. “Quando a saudade de casa vira muito e eu preciso pensar esse lugar se torna perfeito. É como uma parte de paz em meio ao caos. Um dos meus lugares preferidos.”

Harry apenas olhou para o perfil de Niall antes de olhar para o lago também. “Você sente falta de casa muito?”

“Não tanto que se torna insuportável, mais sim, eu sinto falta de estar em um local _‘em casa’_ às vezes. Por que por mais que eu ame a América e Londres também, eles ainda não se sentem como em casa para mim.” Niall disse enquanto terminava de jogar o alimento na agua e se virava andando em direção ao outro lado do parque com Harry logo atrás dele.

“Desculpe se eu te incomodei com esse assunto.” Harry apenas disse enquanto alcançava Niall que tinha ido jogar o pacote no lixo e passava a andar do lado dele.

Niall olhou para Harry antes de apenas chacoalhar a cabeça. “Não, você nunca faria isso. Eu só estou sentindo falta de casa um pouco mais nos últimos dias, só isso. Mas, vai passar.”

“Ok!” Harry concordou enquanto alcançava a mão de Niall levemente entre o dois e pegava apertando um pouco. “Se você tem certeza disso.”

Niall apenas olhou pra sua mão única com a de Harry antes de olhar para o mesmo e sorrir levemente. “Sim, eu tenho! Tudo esta bem.”

Harry sorriu também antes de virar e olhar pra longe ainda sorrindo.

Ele esperava algumas coisas de Niall depois dos últimos acontecimentos e ainda assim nada do que estava acontecendo chegava nem perto do que ele esperava.

Niall tinha passado longe ate agora do clichê cinema e jantar e muito longe de atitudes envergonhadas e/ou negligentes quanto a ele.

Niall tinha dado uma rosa pra ele, tinha o levado ao parque e não parecia inseguro ou envergonhado em pegar na sua mão enquanto eles andavam em meio aos outros e ele parecia saber bem pra onde o estava levando também, parecia saber bem o quanto ele gostava da natureza e tudo mais.

E ate aquele momento Harry estava achando tudo tão perfeito que ele não achava que as coisas pudessem melhorar muito mais.

Isso ate ele ver ao longe o que parecia uma pista de patinação no gelo.

“Aquilo é o que eu estou pensando que é?” Harry disse enquanto parava e apertava um pouco a mão de Niall enquanto sorria largamente.

“Se você esta pensando em patinação e gelo, sim, eu diria que sim.” Niall disse enquanto sorria com a aparente felicidade de Harry.

“Sim, sim! Eu amo patinar no gelo.” Harry disse enquanto passou a andar um pouco mais rápido puxando Niall com ele.

“Eu sei!” Niall respondeu enquanto ria da atitude do menino mais novo.

Harry parou meio incerto olhando para Niall. “Sabia? Como?”

“Eu tenho meus informantes.” Niall respondeu enquanto passava a andar de novo puxando Harry com ele.

“Louis?” Harry disse enquanto seguia Niall para onde parecia ser o aluguel de patins.

“Louis!” Niall apenas concordou enquanto ria.

Niall não era o melhor dos patinadores e isso parecia bem evidente quando ele teve problemas na hora de colocar seus patins, mas Harry parecia não se importar em tudo com isso enquanto se ajoelhava na sua frente e fechava os mesmos para ele.

Não muito mais quando eles entraram pra patinar na pista cheia de pessoas e ele teve que segurar Niall pela cintura para o mesmo não cair de cara no gelo.

Niall se sentia levemente patético vendo como Harry parecia tão bom em patinar enquanto ele mal podia ficar em pé nos seus patins, mas Harry estava tão feliz que aquilo não parecia um problema em tudo, muito menos depois que o mesmo veio e segurou na sua mão enquanto a ajudava a dar algumas voltas no gelo mais firmemente.

Harry mesmo com as pernas enormes e toda a sua falta de jeito habitual parecia em casa patinando no gelo e Niall não podia deixar de sorrir e rir e sentir seu peito aquecer com o fato de tudo estar dando certo na sua date ate aquele momento.

 

...

 

Depois de algum tempo Niall desistiu de tentar evitar bater sua bunda ou sua cara no chão e saiu da pista, se sentando em um bando para tirar seus patins e observando enquanto Harry ainda patinava feliz.

O menino era tão, tão bonito.

Era como se ele fosse uma pequena criança feliz abrindo seus presentes de natal e Niall se sentia um pouco mais feliz por estar fazendo seu menino feliz.

E embora ele ainda se sentisse um pouco confuso com o quão incrível de varias formas Harry poderia ser, ele sentia cada vez mais certeza dos sentimentos bons que o menino estava despertando cada vez mais nele.

Depois de mais alguns minutos Harry pareceu se cansar e também saiu da pista, tirando seus patins e devolvendo os mesmos indo em seguida em direção de onde Niall tinha se sentado para olhar discretamente para ele.

A tarde tinha passado rapidamente e enquanto parecia começar a escurecer Harry se sentia um pouco mais triste com o fim da sua data com Niall.

“Obrigada!” Ele disse assim que se sentou ao lado de Niall, encostando um pouco mais no menino em busca do seu calor e da sensação mínima que fosse do seu corpo perto do seu.

“Pelo que?” Niall perguntou enquanto olhava para Harry ternamente.

“Por esse encontro, um dos melhores que eu já tive.” Harry disse enquanto colocava a mão sobre o joelho de Niall e apertava suavemente.

“Como assim?” Niall disse rindo enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a de Harry apertando ela também. “Essa data esta longe de terminar Hazz!”

“Esta?” Harry disse um pouco confuso. “Mais eu achei...”

“Você achou errado!” Niall disse enquanto se levantava e puxava Harry em pé pela sua mão. “Vamos lá, ou vamos perder o horário.”

“Ok.” Harry respondeu enquanto seguia Niall de volta para o que parecia o carro e sorria pensando em o que mais Niall poderia ter preparado pra eles.

 

...

 

Depois de deixar o parque, de dirigir por alguns minutos e de uma breve parada em uma lanchonete, Niall e Harry pareciam chegar onde quer que fosse que eles estavam indo.

Harry não tinha certeza de onde exatamente era por que parecia muito com um estacionamento antigo para ele, enquanto Niall parecia animado demais pra ser apenas isso.

Ou ele planejava algo muito errado, de varias maneiras.

Harry estava seriamente apaixonado por Niall, mais ele se negava a fazer algo como o que ele imaginava com Niall em um carro parado em um estacionamento meio abandonado.

E ele poderia dizer que estava levemente ofendido quando ele expressou isso claramente para Niall e o mesmo teve uma crise de riso histérica.

“Niall!” Harry meio resmungou enquanto via Niall vermelho rindo sem parar, quase sem folego.

“Desculpa, mais...” Niall começou só para rir mais ainda.

Harry resmungou mais enquanto cruzou seus braços sobre o peito e fez um pequeno bico contrariado.

Niall pareceu se acalmar depois de alguns minutos, saindo do carro e dando a volta abrindo a porta e dando a mão para Harry pegar.

Harry apenas bufou mais não fez nenhum movimento para sair do carro.

“Harreh!” Niall gemeu enquanto tentava segurar seu riso. “Por mais que eu me sinta atraído por você, e por mais que eu estivesse louco para transar com você, eu duvido que eu conseguisse fazer isso na marra com você aqui ou em qualquer lugar. Você poderia me derrubar com um soco só que eu sei. Não seja bobo. Vem!”

Harry pareceu pensar por um minuto antes de descruzar seus braços e soltar seu cinto, aceitando a mão de Niall e saindo do carro.

Quando ele estava fora do carro e se virou para onde Niall parecia ir depois de soltar sua mão, Harry pode perceber vários outros carros dispersos pelo estacionamento e um grande painel a alguns metros pra trás do carro, e ‘ _oh!’_ Niall tinha estacionado de ré e se ele tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção talvez tivesse evitado a vergonha que passou.

Niall estava ocupado descobrindo a parte traseira da caminhonete antiga em que eles estavam para dar uma visão geral da mesma. Foi ai que Harry conseguiu ver os cobertores e almofadas lá.

Depois de alguns minutos Niall pareceu arrumar tudo e fez sinal para Harry se aproximar dando sua mão e o ajudando a subir na parte da trás da caminhonete seguindo ele logo depois de buscar o lanche deles de dentro do carro e fechar o mesmo.

“Um drive in? Realmente?” Harry perguntou depois de Niall sentar ao seu lado e de eles se acomodarem.

“Por quê?” Niall pareceu perturbado por alguns segundos. “Você não gostou? Oh, meu deus!”

“Não!” Harry disse rápido rindo em seguida. “Eu só não esperava algo assim. Alias, nem sabia que Londres tinha algo do tipo.”

“Pouca gente sabe realmente.” Niall respondeu depois de parecer se acalmar um pouco. “Eu só descobri por que Zayn me trouxe aqui uma vez para ver um filme de terror antigo com ele, algo pra sua aula de arte ou algo assim. Em que confesso que dormi nos primeiros vinte minutos. Depois eu voltei algumas vezes e enfim...”

“Espero que não faça isso de novo.” Harry disse sorrindo, como uma piada.

“O que?” Niall perguntou confuso.

“Dormir!” Harry respondeu serio.

“Creio que a companhia é muito melhor dessa vez.” Niall disse sorrindo, antes de acrescentar um pouco mais baixo. “Duvido que consiga dormir com você do meu lado assim, tão perto e... quente.”

Harry sorriu um pouco antes de responder. “Eu espero realmente que você consiga dormir do meu lado ou nosso namoro vai ser uma merda sem afago.”

Niall pareceu sem palavras por alguns segundo e Harry só percebeu que era pelo que tinha dito depois.

“Namoro?!” Niall disse enquanto parecia um pouco incerto.

“Bem, se você quiser me namorar é claro... um dia.” Harry respondeu enquanto se concentrava em olhar pras suas mãos sobre seu colo.

Niall apenas assentiu em silencio enquanto a tela grande na frente deles parecia se iluminar com a abertura do filme.

“Oh! _Love Actually._ Eu amo esse filme.” Harry disse assim que o mesmo começou.

“Eu sei!” Niall disse enquanto sorria e assentia.

Harry olhou entre ele e a tela por um tempo meio boquiaberto. “Você...”

“Culpado!” Niall disse enquanto levantava a mão levemente. “Eu conheço o dono daqui a um tempo e ele me devia um favor, então...”

“Oh!” Harry disse antes de sorrir mais e se aproximar de Niall beijando sua bochecha algumas vezes murmurando alguns _‘Obrigado!’_ entre um beijo e outro.

Niall riu envergonhado antes de se virar e pegar o rosto de Harry entre suas mãos beijando sua boca suavemente antes de encostar sua testa na de Harry e sorrir um pouco maior. “Tudo o que você quiser meu amor. Tudo!”

Harry sorriu antes de beijar Niall de volta, um pouco mais profundo e por um pouco mais de tempo ate se separar do mesmo e se aconchegar contra seu peito, se abaixando um pouco enquanto puxava um cobertor sobre os dois e se concentrava no filme a sua frente.

 

...

 

Eles viram o filme todo daquele jeito, em silencio, aconchegados e de mãos dadas.

 Harry o tempo todo com um sorriso suave no rosto (menos quanto estava fingindo não chorar nas partes mais tocantes) e Niall muito focado em olhar para Harry pra prestar muita atenção no filme.

Depois do filme eles comeram o lanche já quase frio que tinham comprado, pizza e Coca-Cola, enquanto esperavam outro filme começar, e dessa vez o mesmo foi passado entre beijos, risadas, pipoca e um pouco de conversa aleatória.

Melhor encontro da vida de Harry se perguntassem a ele.

 

...

 

“Então você quer estudar musica?” Harry perguntou entre o segundo e o terceiro filme da noite.

“Sim, eu amo cantar e embora eu não tenha tido sucesso nessa parte, eu ainda quero passar minha vida mexendo com isso de alguma forma... seja produzindo, dando aulas, o que seja.” Niall respondeu olhando para Harry enquanto seus olhos pareciam brilhar falando sobre sua paixão.

“Você disse que tem que arrumar um emprego logo ou terá que ir embora, não é?” Harry perguntou alguns minutos de silencio depois.

“Sim, mais você não tem que se preocupar com isso.” Niall disse enquanto se aproximava e afagava a bochecha de Harry.

“Mais eu faço do mesmo jeito. Eu ainda me sinto meio culpado por você ter perdido seu ultimo emprego no café.” Harry disse enquanto virava a cabeça um pouco e esfregava sua bochecha contra a mão de Niall.

“Harry, não foi culpa sua...” Niall disse serio enquanto olhava Harry parecer um gatinho se esfregando na sua mão.

“É só que...” Harry o interrompeu, enquanto se afastava um pouco e pegava a mão de Niall entre as suas. “Eu conheço alguém que pode estar ou não precisando de um funcionário. É uma loja de discos pequena, perto do meu trabalho, mais parece pagar bem, e eu posso ou não ter recomendado você para o dono.”

“Harreh!” Niall disse enquanto se sentia oprimido de alguma forma, como se ele pudesse chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo, como se seu coração pudesse doer e expandir um pouquinho mais com cada gesto doce de Harry pra com ele.

“Fiz mal?!” Harry perguntou incerto, enquanto Niall apenas soltou sua mão, pra logo depois puxa-lo para um abraço quente e apertado.

“Não.” Niall disse contra o pescoço de Harry sorrindo levemente enquanto tentava segurar suas lagrimas. “Você é tão perfeito!”

Harry riu contra o ombro de Niall, meio incerto, meio sem graça. “Eu diria que mais como egoísta. Eu não quero que você vá pra longe de mim, eu só... não.”

Niall se sentiu um pouco mais no amor conforme se afastou do abraço e beijou Harry de novo, com um pouco mais de amor e um pouco menos de paixão, como a cada novo beijo deles.

 

...

 

Quando o ultimo filme da noite terminou já estava escuro noite adentro e Niall e Harry já estavam deitados na parte de trás do carro, Harry com a cabeça no peito de Niall sentindo seu coração enquanto eles estavam de mãos dadas olhando as estrelas.

“Sabe, quando eu era pequeno e meu pai dizia que um dia eu iria encontrar uma pessoa especial na minha vida e que ela me faria ver o mundo todo de forma diferente eu nunca creditei muito naquilo, parecia muito roteiro de filme romântico pra mim, mais depois de conhecer você eu tenho repensado muito isso. Não parece tão ridícula mais a ideia.” Niall disse enquanto olhava pra baixo e via Harry o olhando de volta, com o queixo apoiado no seu peito e grandes olhos verdes o observando curiosos.

“Sabe quando você disse que a gente poderia namorar, um dia se eu quisesse?” Niall perguntou sorrindo para Harry enquanto via ele se levantar um pouco e se apoiar olhando nos olhos de Niall.

Harry apenas assentiu ainda curioso para Niall.

“Hoje parece um ótimo dia pra isso, você não acha?” Niall perguntou sorrindo levemente com as bochechas rosadas.

Harry riu alto antes de se aproximar e beijar Niall uma e outra vez antes de responder ainda sorrindo. “Um ótimo, ótimo dia.”

 


	14. 14

Quando Niall finalmente conseguiu estacionar em frente ao prédio onde Harry morava o menino já estava adormecido no banco ao lado dele, com o rosto pressionado no vidro da janela, a boca entreaberta enquanto respirava suavemente e um ar sorridente no rosto.

Já era tarde da noite e por mais que o estomago de Niall ainda estivesse cheio de borboletas em antecipação de como a noite poderia terminar, ele sabia olhando para o perfil de seu _namorado_ adormecido, que fosse como fosse às coisas ficariam bem.

“H.” Niall chamou calmamente, baixinho, enquanto passava os dedos suavemente pelo rosto de Harry e em seguida por seus cabelos. “Harry. Chegamos.”

“Estou acordado!” Harry resmungou enquanto bocejava e se afastava da janela esfregando um punho sobre seus olhos sonolentos.

“Sei.” Niall disse rindo enquanto tirava seu cinto e se voltava para Harry.

“Que tipo de namorado eu seria se adormece no meio do nosso primeiro encontro?” Harry sorriu enquanto se espreguiçava e também tirava seu cinto, se voltando em direção a Niall.

“Mais como final do encontro eu diria.” Niall respondeu enquanto olhava para Harry com carinho.

“Não! Você não pode ir embora e acabar esse encontro sem me deixar, pelo menos, na porta de casa e então me dar um beijo de despedida adequado.” Harry disse com um olhar sorrateiro rolando os olhos.

Niall se aproximou de Harry então colocando a mão sobre sua bochecha e beijando ele ternamente nos lábios. “Feito!” Ele murmurou antes de se afastar poucos centímetros e olhar para os olhos do menino mais novo.

Harry demorou um pouco mais para abrir os olhos sorrindo suavemente, enquanto erguia sua mão e segurava o pescoço do seu namorado. “Você é muito literal pro seu próprio bem.”

Niall riu antes de se afastar abrindo a porta do carro e saindo fechando a mesma atrás de si. Harry apenas o observou enquanto ele dava a volta e abria a porta do seu lado.

“Como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.” Harry disse enquanto saia do carro com sua rosa nas mãos e observava Niall fechar o mesmo atrás de si.

“Minha mãe me ensinou muito bem como tratar uma dama.” Niall disse sorrindo. “Nada menos que o melhor para a mais bela flor do meu jardim.”

Harry riu alto enquanto abraçava Niall quando ele se aproximava.

“Não sei por que eu ainda me surpreendo com seu humor.” Harry disse enquanto apertava um pouco a cintura de Niall antes de solta-lo rindo. “É obvio que você é à flor dessa relação. Eu sou apenas a abelha aqui.”

Niall riu enquanto seguia Harry em direção ao seu prédio. “ _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love’s. Got me looking so crazy right now_!”

“Oh! Meu deus. Primeiro encontro e você já esta me cantando Beyonce?! E eu nem te mostrei meu rebolado ainda.” Harry respondeu virando e fingindo estar chocado antes de rir enquanto balançava sua bunda por um momento antes de voltar a andar.

“Foi mais forte do que eu. Sorry!” Niall disse ainda rindo enquanto seguia Harry para dentro do prédio e pelas escadas.

Assim que eles chegaram ao quarto e ultimo andar Harry parou na frente de uma porta de um dos apartamentos e se virou sorrindo para Niall.

“Agora sim, lugar certo.” Harry disse enquanto se aproximava colocando as mãos na cintura de Niall e se abaixando beijando sua boca levemente, ainda meio sorrindo.

Niall se afastou do beijo depois de uns segundo, sorrindo também. “Então é assim?” Ele disse enquanto colocava as mãos atrás do pescoço de Harry e se aproximava mais, esfregando seu nariz na bochecha do menino mais novo enquanto diminuía seu tom no ouvido do menino. “Não vai nem me convidar para entrar e quem sabe tomar um chá.”

Niall podia sentir Harry sorrindo contra seu ombro enquanto se aproximava mais encaixando seu corpo contra o menor de Niall. “Eu não sei quanto ao chá, mais poderia muito bem te oferecer outras coisas, se quiser.”

“Como, por exemplo?!” Niall perguntou enquanto virava seu pescoço e deixava Harry beijar o mesmo.

“Minha cama.” Harry disse enquanto beijava o pescoço de Niall e sentia o menino estremecer em seus braços, suspirando enquanto se arrepiava. “Meu corpo.”

Niall sentiu seu rosto esquentar apenas com a menção do outro menino e a insinuação de talvez acontecer algo a mais entre eles essa noite.

“Sabe, quando eu era pequeno minha avó me ensinou uma interessante lição sobre curativos e machucados: quanto mais tempo você demorar pra puxar mais vai doer.” Niall disse se afastando de Harry e ficando serio enquanto olhava nos olhos do menino e tentava passar a mensagem pretendida.

“E isso quer dizer o que exatamente?!” Harry perguntou enquanto olhava Niall com curiosidade e interesse.

“Que eu adoraria conhecer sua cama!” Niall disse dando de ombros. “E essa parece uma boa noite para fazer isso.”

 

...

 

Niall sentou no sofá do apartamento que Harry dividia com Louis enquanto esfregava as mãos uma contra a outra claramente nervoso, e suspirava olhando para os lados.

O lugar era uma mistura clara da personalidade dos amigos de infância, enquanto a mesa de centro tinha algumas xicaras de chá sujas e um cinzeiro cheio de bitucas de cigarro, tinha também alguns incensos e velas e um livro sobre vida extraterrestre, que ele podia apostar sua apreciada cerveja irlandesa de que era de Harry.

Harry esse que tinha desaparecido no seu quarto assim que eles entraram no apartamento com a desculpa de que tinha que faze-lo apresentável e que estava sumido desde então.

Era como uma pequena tortura esperar o menino e imaginar o que ele estaria fazendo para demorar tanto enquanto seus nervos estavam fazendo uma boa aparição fazendo as palmas de sua mão escorregadias de suor.

Niall estava longe de ser um cara experiente no sexo, mas ele tinha tido sua cota de meninas em sua cama e ele sabia que podia muito bem fazer uma menina se sentir bem só com sua boca e seus dedos.

Mas Harry era um caso diferente.

Ele era um menino, e isso por si só já era algo, mas ele também tinha o poder de mexer com Niall mais do que qualquer menina com quem ele se quer já imaginou em sair.

Era como se Niall fosse virgem de novo e as portas do _sexo da sua vida_.

O divisor de aguas entre o passado e seu futuro...

Futuro esse que ele esperava imensamente que fosse sublime, onde quer que fosse, mas ao lado de outro menino de sorriso de covinhas e olhos verdes.

“Então...”

Niall se assustou quando ouviu a voz de Harry no inicio do corredor, saindo de seus pensamentos e se levantando rápido, olhando para o menino parado sem camisa, encostado na parede e olhando pra ele enquanto sorria com conhecimento de causa, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Niall.

Harry parecia levemente ruborizado e suado, como se ele tivesse estado em uma corrida por algo, e ainda assim olhava, como sempre, sublime.

Niall duvidava que ele pudesse olhar algo longe disso, na verdade.

 “O meu quarto fica por aqui...” Harry fez um sinal com a mão para o corredor atrás dele e sorriu levemente. “Se ainda estiver a fim, é claro.”

“Quero!” Niall disse enquanto olhava para o peito tatuado de Harry e chacoalhava a cabeça. “Sim, quer dizer... sim.”

Harry sorriu enquanto se virava e andava em direção ao quarto ao fim do corredor, rebolando sua bunda enquanto caminhava.

Niall se sentiu balançar antes de respirar fundo e seguir o menino mais novo.

Assim que ele chegou à porta, Harry abriu a mesma e fez um sinal para que Niall entrasse, entrando logo em seguida e fechando a porta atrás de si.

O quarto de Harry era como um espelho da personalidade do menino, para dizer o mínimo, com livros e mais livros, fotos e cartazes na parede, alguns discos e incensos e alguns cactos no parapeito de sua janela, mais o mais impressionante era as luzes de fada na cabeceira da sua cama e as velas espalhadas pelo quarto, que davam luz para o ambiente e criavam um clima mais intimo e aconchegante.

“Eu dei um arrumada na bagunça, mas sim... não repare no monte de roupa suja no canto, se você não olhar muito, nem parece que esta ali realmente.” Harry disse enquanto se escorava na porta com as mãos pra trás de suas costas e encarava Niall, buscando por algo que a expressão do menino mais velho estava longe de entregar.

“Eu nem tinha percebido elas ate você mencionar.” Niall disse enquanto ria e se virava para o menino. “Estava ocupado tentando não tropeçar em uma vela e botar fogo no seu tapete de gatinhos.”

Harry riu enquanto se afastava da porta e se aproximava de Niall sorrindo. “Nem são tantas velas assim.” Ele disse como girava em redor de Niall e ia em direção a sua cama perto da parede ainda com as mãos nas costas e comum olhar divertidamente malicioso no rosto.

“Ele vale a pena a tirasão de sarro. É como caminhar por nuvens.” Ele disse conforme andava perto de sua cama, esfregando os pés no tapete felpudo cinza escuro na frente da mesma.

Niall riu enquanto observava o menino e se sentia acalmar um pouco.

O clima tinha amenizado seu estresse consideravelmente e ele apenas sentia as borboletas no seu estomago dançando enquanto ele observava a beleza de Harry à meia luz.

Era surreal o quanto Harry era estranho e bonito ao mesmo tempo.

Todo cabelos compridos, sorriso largo com covinhas e grandes olhos verdes.

Todo membros longos, delgados e musculosos de uma maneira natural.

Todo pele bronzeada no meio de Londres, e tatuagens que não pareciam se encaixar em nada e ainda assim faziam-no olhar extasiante.

O menino prendeu seu cabelo pra cima em um bolo e olhou para Niall sorrindo enquanto se remexia cada vez mais perto da sua cama e olhava para Niall com expectativa.

Ele seriamente parecia uma mistura de um pavão se exibindo e um leão esperando para dar o bote em sua presa.

“Então... como você quer fazer isso?!” Niall perguntou enquanto olhava para os lados e se sentia ruborizar.

“Do modo tradicional esta bom pra mim.” Harry disse sorrindo. “Passos de bebê. Nada muito extravagante.”

Niall olhou pra cima pra pegar Harry o olhando com carinho.

“Vem cá!” O menino chamou com o dedo enquanto se sentava na beira da cama e acariciava o lençol do seu lado.

Niall respirou fundo antes de puxar sua camisa pelo pescoço por cima de sua cabeça e deixar cair ao chão, logo depois tirando suas meias e desabotoando suas calças jeans e tirando a mesma, deixando no mesmo lugar no chão, antes de olhar para Harry que o estava olhando de cima a baixo, enquanto escorado pra trás na cama.

“Uau!” Harry disse enquanto Niall se aproximava dele na cama.

O menino mais velho era todo ombros largos, peito cabeludo, e uma cintura fina que dava em quadris estreitos e pernas finas, mas ao mesmo tempo com belas coxas. Embora fosse o volume da sua cueca o que Harry mais estava intrigado para ver. A parte em que ele ainda não tinha sido autorizado a apreciar e que fazia sua boca regar apenas com o pensamento.

Assim que Niall chegou à frente do menino ele se abaixou de joelhos entre as pernas do mesmo, sobre o tapete, e antes de pensar muito se aproximou, desabotoando e abrindo o jeans do mesmo, o puxando pra baixo revelando nada mais por baixo.

Harry era muito mais deslumbrante assim. Enquanto a maioria das pessoas olhavam estranhas nuas, Harry parecia apenas natural.

Niall olhou pra cima assim que tirou as calças pelos pés do menino e jogou longe.

Ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas ele imaginava que não deveria ser muito diferente do que uma menina só que com algo mais, ou a menos, dependendo de onde se olhava.

Ele então colocou suas mãos sobre as coxas do menino mais novo e deslizou pra cima se aproximando cada vez mais do seu membro já endurecendo e do seu objetivo.

“Niall...” Harry meio falou meio gemeu quando Niall envolveu a mão em seu membro e alisou.

Não era a sensação melhor do mundo, mais ele sentia como se estivesse pegando fogo, apenas pelo simples toque de Niall.

Niall tirou a mão e levou a boca, lambendo sua palma antes de voltar ao membro do outro menino e voltar a alisar o mesmo.

Sim, tinha melhorado muito.

Ao contrario de uma menina, não tinha como ficar agradável sem um pouco de algo para lubrificar.

Harry suspirou enquanto sentia a mão de Niall envolver seu pau e subir ate sua cabeça e alisar, recolhendo as pequenas gotas de pré vir antes de descer de novo.

Ele gemeu enquanto jogava a cabeça pra trás e fechava os olhos.

As coisas estavam saindo muito diferente do que ele tinha imaginado e de alguma forma, muito melhores ate agora.

Harry abriu seus olhos surpresos quando sentiu a cabeça de seu pau ser envolvida por algo muito mais quente e úmido, ele olhou para baixo gemendo sendo surpreendido pela visão de Niall com a boca envolvida lá, com os olhos fechados e concentrado, como se aquele fosse o trabalho da sua vida. “Niaalll!”

Niall sabia que ele não tinha quase nenhuma noção do que estava fazendo mais os gemidos de Harry o faziam pensar que ele estava fazendo algo certo, ou então o menino era apenas muito sensível.

Ele obviamente preferiu apenas se concentrar no que estava fazendo tentando lembrar o que o faziam que ele gostava e reproduzir do melhor jeito possível.

Assim como ele cobria seus dentes o melhor que podia e colocava mais do membro de Harry na boca, descendo enquanto esvaziando suas bochechas e chupando forte, o outro menino colocou uma mão em seu cabelo e puxou, gemendo desesperado. “Não!”

Niall tirou o membro da boca assuntado e levantou os olhos para Harry. O menino parecia cada vez mais lindo, corado e suado, enquanto suas bochechas avermelhavam e suas pupilas dilatavam.

“Desculpa eu não sei realmente o que estou fazendo!” Niall disse enquanto se afastava envergonhado e olhava para o membro de Harry alisando o mesmo com a mão e tentando entender o que tinha feito de errado.

“Nada.” Harry suspirou olhando para Niall enquanto se voltava para frente sorrindo suavemente. “Você não fez nada de errado. Só que se você não parar eu vou gozar espetacularmente rápido e não vai ser bom.”

Niall ficou ainda mais vermelho enquanto olhava Harry. “Não é esse o objetivo de tudo isso?”

Harry sorriu antes de pegar a mão de Niall suavemente pelo pulso e afastar de seu membro. “Sim. Mas eu realmente, realmente gostaria que você me fode-se antes.”

“Oh!” Niall resmungou surpreso enquanto Harry o puxava em pé e para a cama antes de pegar um frasco de cima da sua mesa de cabeceira e se afastar um pouco mais para o fundo da cama, perto do meio da mesma.

Harry apenas sorriu enquanto despejava lubrificando em três de seus dedos e espalhava antes de abrir mais suas pernas e alcançar por entre elas, e para baixo de suas bolas, esfregando seu buraco enquanto fechava os olhos e jogava a cabeça para trás, gemendo e mergulhando um de seus dedos dentro.

Niall se sentia um misto de abismado e assustado com a cena. Harry era uma provocação completa enquanto movimentava seu dedo antes de acrescentar outro, abrindo seus olhos e olhando para Niall por entre seus cílios.

“Tão bom.” Harry murmurou enquanto tirava e empurrava seus dedos e gemia, olhando para Niall. “Você não tem noção de quantas vezes eu já fiz isso só pensando em você e em quando você estaria fazendo isso por mim, bem aqui, assim como agora.”

Niall teve que apertar a base de seu pau, por sua cueca, enquanto ouvia Harry murmurar aquilo pra ele enquanto se abria.

“Quantas e quantas vezes que eu imaginei você transando comigo.” Harry suspirou enquanto acrescentava mais um dedo e gemia enquanto os abria um pouco. “Ontem mesmo. Ainda estou um pouco aberto disso.”

Niall gemeu enquanto se levantava da cama e tirava sua cueca ainda segurando a base de seu pau e olhando para Harry.

“Camisinha?!” Niall perguntou enquanto subia na cama de novo e se aproximava de Harry.

“Na primeira gaveta.” Harry respondeu enquanto retirava seus dedos e limpava no lençol abaixo de si.

Niall alcançou a primeira gaveta e abriu pegando a primeira camisinha que viu, abrindo e puxando sobre seu pau em tempo recorde enquanto sentia os olhos de Harry sobre si e suas mãos tentando alcançar ele e puxa-lo para si.

“Rápido!” Harry gemeu enquanto Niall terminava de colocar a camisinha e se aproximava dele puxando suas pernas para si e fazendo o menino deitar na cama, se aproximando e beijando ele de boca aberta e com fome, enquanto o mesmo o ajudava a aproximar seu pau do seu buraco e o introduzir.

Niall foi gentil e suave enquanto penetrava no outro menino mesmo que a sensação de calor e aperto fosse delirante e o que mais ele quisesse era apenas afundar no menino e foder ele sem outro pensamento.

Harry merecia mais do que apenas ser fodido, ele merecia ser amado e Niall sabia melhor do que perseguir um sentimento momentâneo e estragar as coisas entre os dois.

Assim que ele se sentiu chegar ao fundo, era como se ele tivesse encontrado o sentido da vida.

Harry se afastou gemendo e respirando pesadamente em seu ouvido enquanto Niall não era muito longe disso.

Harry era de longe a melhor coisa que ele já tinha sentido em torno de si, todo suava e apertado e quente e em casa, por mais brega que esse pensamento fosse. Segundos daquilo pareciam melhores do que todas as transas que ele já tinha tido na vida.

“Pode se mexer!” Harry murmurou enquanto beijava Niall no bochecha e maxilar e pescoço enquanto suspirava e passava suas unhas pelas costas do menino mais velho.

Niall fez apenas aquilo e uau... se aquilo não era o paraíso ele não sabia o que seria como.

Harry puxou suas pernas pra cima, girando seus quadris antes de engatar as mesmas pelo quadril de Niall, enquanto Niall segurava uma delas pela sua coxa, fincando suas unhas roídas na carne tenra ali e deixando de pensar e apenas seguindo seus instintos e o momento, se movendo cada vez mais rápido enquanto se afastava e olhava Harry nos olhos profundamente.

Não demorou muito para o menino mais novo gemer apenas um pouco mais alto e suspirar enquanto Niall parecia ter atingido o ponto certo dentro dele. “Sim!”

Niall ergueu apenas um pouco mais seus quadris e seguiu aquele ponto enquanto Harry gemia e se contorcia contra ele.

Assim como ele sentia seu orgasmo se aproximando ele se afastou de Harry apenas o suficiente para alcançar seu pau por entre eles com sua mão e envolver o mesmo no seu aperto, enquanto observava Harry gozar logo assim que ele puxava, fazendo uma bagunça adequada de vir entre seus corpos.

E se Harry parecia deslumbrando apenas sendo ele mesmo, a visão dele gozando com ele, apenas por causa dele o fez perder a mente, gozando logo em seguida, sentindo o aperto de Harry em torno do seu membro e seus pulsos de vir enchendo a camisinha, caindo em cima do menino mais novo assim que se sentiu esvaziar.

Ele demorou apenas uns segundos para sua respiração acalmar, saindo suavemente de Harry enquanto o mesmo abaixava suas pernas e suspirava baixinho com a sensação.

Ele então retirou a camisinha usada e amarou, jogando ao lado da cama no chão e se voltando para sua antiga posição com Harry.

O sentimento se suor e vir entre ele estava longe de reconfortante, mas o sorriso no rosto de Harry e seu olhar saciado e feliz fez com que Niall não pensasse muito naquilo antes de cair para o lado e se aconchegar ao menino, beijando sua bochecha e se deixando cair em um sono cansado e merecido.

 

...

 

Harry acordou com uma necessidade extrema de ir ao banheiro, sua bexiga cheia o fazendo suspirar com o desconforto.

Mas o que o assustou mesmo foi quando ele se mexeu para levantar, um braço apertou mais sua cintura e ele ouviu alguém resmungar e uma respiração quente contra a parte de trás de seu pescoço.

Levou alguns segundos entre ele se situar onde estava e por que tinha um corpo quente contra suas costas, mais assim que ele conseguiu reconhecer o lugar como seu quarto e o corpo como Niall ele não poderia deixar de sorrir.

Ele levantou calmamente retirando o braço de Niall de sua cintura e colocando sobre a cama enquanto se colocava de pé e dava uma olhada em Niall dormindo antes de sentir sua bexiga doendo de novo e resmungar saindo do seu quarto em direção ao banheiro.

Ele não sabia onde Louis tinha passado a noite, mas era bem evidente de que tinha sido algo meio proposital, já que ele foi o mesmo que tinha colocado lubrificante e camisinhas na gaveta de Harry enquanto o menino não estava em casa, e agora ele era muito grato ao seu amigo por isso.

Ele tinha arrumado seu quarto rapidamente enquanto deixou Niall esperando na sala, apenas no limite entre não muito exagerado e confortável o suficiente.

Niall era absolutamente inexperiente com garotos e Harry só queria que ele tivesse uma boa experiência com ele pela primeira vez.

O sexo estava longe de ter sido como ele tinha esperado... mais urgente e bagunçado do que ele queria, mas no fim Niall não tinha fugido e ainda estava na sua cama dormindo confortavelmente, então ele achava que era um ponto a mais pra ele.

Depois de usar o banheiro e lavar as mãos Harry foi ate a cozinha beber um pouco de agua antes de voltar ao quarto para suas velas ainda acessa e um Niall ainda dormindo.

O dia estava perto de amanhecer e ao que parecia o quarto já não precisava das velas para estar iluminado, mas ainda assim ele preferiu deixar as mesmas acessas enquanto se aproximava da cama e observava o outro menino dormindo.

Niall era absolutamente deslumbrante.

Harry não precisava mentir pra si mesmo ou tentar se enganar o quanto ele estava apaixonado por aquele menino e o quanto ele esperava que as coisas dessem certo entre eles.

Assim que ele subiu na cama de volta ele percebeu que o menino ainda estava nu, assim como ele, debaixo do lençol e ele não pode deixar de puxar o pano suavemente enquanto via o menino mais velho se mexer e ficar de barriga pra cima, com o rosto voltado pra parede enquanto suspirava baixinho em seu sono.

Assim que o lençol atingiu as coxas do menino Harry se viu admirando o corpo do outro garoto enquanto lambia seus lábios rachados e uma ideia perseguia seus pensamentos.

Ele queria sentir o gosto do menino, sobre sua língua.

Pensando isso ele se aproximou do outro enquanto deslizava sua mão suavemente da coxa do menino, pelo seu quadril, pela sua barriga ate seu peito levemente cabeludo.

Ele sentia sua boca regar apenas com a ideia de lamber aquele peito e foi isso que ele fez, enquanto se abaixava mais e se posicionava entre as pernas do menino adormecido.

Ele passou sua língua pelo peito do menino ate seu mamilo enquanto lambia o mesmo em sua boca e mordia levemente puxando.

Niall resmungou em seu sono e se movimentou, mais não acordou.

Harry aproveitou então para descer com sua exploração ate o umbigo de outro menino enquanto passava sua língua em redor do mesmo e mordiscava a pele da sua barriga ele podia sentir o pau ainda suave de Niall se remexer como se lutando para ganhar vida.

Harry seguiu então o caminha de cabelos que desciam do umbigo ate o pau do outro menino, pegando o mesmo na mão e colocando em sua boca, chupando suavemente sentindo o gosto almiscarado e levemente salgado do outro menino enquanto seu pau se enchia de sangue e ganhava vida lentamente na sua boca.

Harry tirou da sua boca apenas para lamber uma listra da base do mesmo ate a ponta seguindo uma veia grossa sob a pele e o sabor do menino na ponta de sua língua, assim que ele chegou à ponta colocando a mesma em sua boca e lambendo a fenda sugando o pré vir que começava a aparecer ali ele pode ouvir Niall gemer seu nome. “Harry!”

Como ele olhava pra cima ainda com pau do outro menino na boca ele pode ver Niall o olhando por entre os cílios com os olhos semiabertos enquanto gemia e alcançava a base do cabelo de Harry puxando e retirando alguns fios de seu coque, bagunçando um pouco enquanto Harry gemia ainda com a boca cheia.

Ele queria muito foder o menino naquele momento, daquele jeito, todo macio e sonolento e ele podia se sentir endurecendo apenas com a ideia de sentir o menino contra si e gemendo seu nome sem parar.

Ele não era muito de um topo ou fundo, ele gostava de sexo e desde que ele estivesse se divertindo ele não se importava muito como estava sendo feito, mas Niall fazia ele se sentir completamente a mercê de seus sentimentos que o levavam a querer ser fodido pelo menino contra uma parece ate a transar com o mesmo lentamente a luz de velas.

Niall de alguma forma parecia ler seus pensamentos enquanto se levantava sobre seus cotovelos, olhando para Harry seriamente enquanto abria mais as pernas e dobrava seus joelhos, dando ao menino mais novo uma boa visão de seu buraco rosa e que Harry sabia bem, virgem. "Eu quero você Harry!”

“Eu estou bem aqui.” Harry disse conforme tirava o pau de Niall da boca com um barulho de sucção e o pegava na mão, espelhando o pré vir com sua saliva pelo comprimento todo do outro menino.

Niall não era muito grande, mais era grosso e rosado apenas cheio de veias e uma grande cabeça avermelhada bulbosa assim como Harry gostava.

“Você sabe o que eu quero dizer Hazz!” Niall meio murmurou, meio gemeu com sua voz ainda meio rouca e grogue de sono.

“A gente não precisa apressar nada Ni. Tudo no seu tempo.” Harry disse enquanto ainda acariciava o outro menino.

“O meu tempo diz que é agora.” Niall disse enquanto se equilibrava em um cotovelo e pegava o frasco de lubrificante da mesa de cabeceira, oferecendo o mesmo a Harry. “Eu só não sei fazer isso... você sabe, a coisa com os dedos.”

“Preparação!” Harry disse enquanto soltava o pau de Niall e alcançava o frasco. “Tem certeza?!”

“Absoluta!” Niall disse enquanto voltava a deitar na cama apoiando sua cabeça contra o travesseiro de Harry com um olhar serio em seu posto. “Só se apresse, sim.”

Harry assentiu enquanto abria o frasco e colocava lubrificante em quatro de seus dedos, esfregando os mesmos lisos, antes de alcançar o buraco de Niall e alisar um dedo na borda do mesmo experimentalmente, enquanto olhava para Niall e estudava suas reações.

Assim como ele empurrou um dedo, rompendo a barreiro de músculos e penetrando Niall ele pode ver o menino gemendo e jogando a cabeça pra trás. Estava longe de ser um gemido prazeroso e Harry se lembrava do quanto desconfortável tinha sua primeira vez e ele não podia deixar de fazer tudo muito calmamente e suavemente em favor do outro menino.

Ele só colocou outro dedo quando sentia as paredes de Niall ceder e se abrirem contra seus movimentos. Um após o outro, Harry foi colocando seus dedos, ate ter quatro profundamente colocados dentro do outro menino e os barulhos de Niall terem passado de desconforto para gemidos de seu nome.

“Eu poderia fazer você vir apenas assim, dos meus dedos.” Harry disse enquanto virava seus dedos pastando um feixe específico de nervos dentro do outro menino e vendo conforme o mesmo gemia mais alto e suspirava de prazer.

“Não! Eu quero você dentro de mim.” Niall disse enquanto levantava o olhar para Harry e gemia. “Por favor!”

Harry assentiu enquanto retirava seus dedos lentamente e limpava em algum lugar no lençol atrás dele.

Ele estava duro e pingando pelo menino desde o primeiro dedo, mas estava fazendo o máximo para se concentrar apenas no prazer do outro, mas ouvindo Niall pedir ‘ _por favor’_ o fez arrepiar e se apressar apenas um pouco mais.

Assim que ele colocou uma camisinha e passou uma boa quantidade de lubrificante sobre seu pau ele guiou o mesmo ate o buraco de Niall e empurrou suavemente sentindo a cabaça de seu pau passar pela abertura do menino com apenas um pouco de esforço.

Niall gemeu enquanto segurava o lençol dos seus lados em seus punhos fechados e apertava enquanto fechava seus olhos e arqueava seu corpo apenas um pouco.

A visão fez Harry gemer apenas com a apreciação da sua sorte por ser o primeiro que estava sentindo aquele calor e aperto do outro menino.

E ele queria muito que se mantivesse assim.

Ele queria toda a maciez, calor e aperto apenas para si. Assim como os gemidos, suspiros e suor.

Ele queria que Niall fosse dele e apenas dele, pro resto de sua vida.

Ele alcançou pra frente e se deitou sobre Niall, beijando a boca do outro menino enquanto afundava centímetro por centímetro no seu corpo quente e acolhedor.

O beijo era mais dentes e língua do que qualquer coisa enquanto Niall parecia consumido com a sensação do outro menino.

Harry tinha preparado bem Niall, mais ele tinha noção de que não era exatamente pequeno e que a sensação não deveria ser apenas flores para o outro menino.

Assim como ele estava todo dentro do menino ele parou e deixou o outro se acostumar com a sensação e relaxar, enquanto enchia Niall de beijos na sua boca e então no seu maxilar, bochecha, queixo, olhos, testa e onde ele pudesse alcançar.

“Ok!” Niall disse em um suspiro depois de algum tempo. “Pode se mexer, vamos lá!”

Harry fez assim como o pedido enquanto se retirava lentamente alguns centimentros e depois empurrava de novo, fazendo isso algumas vezes ate tirar quase tudo e voltar a penetrar de novo, tudo muito lentamente e suavemente.

Niall soltava apenas alguns gemidos e sussurros de ‘ _Harry’_ , enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados e a respiração rápida contra a bochecha do menino mais novo.

“Abra os olhos!” Harry pediu assim como beijava os lábios de Niall suavemente. “Eu quero ver seus olhos!”

Niall fez como pedido assim como Harry se levantava um pouco do outro menino, se apoiando com os cotovelos aos lados da cabeça do outro.

Os olhos de Niall eram uma mistura de azul escuro e grande pupilas enquanto olhava para os olhos de Harry.

Harry sorriu suavemente antes de sentir as mãos de Niall em suas costas e o menino se levantar um pouco beijando seus lábios e suspirando. “Você é tão...”

Harry gemeu enquanto se afastava e sentia as unhas do menino mais velho contra suas costas e o aperto em seu pênis aumentar levemente. “O que?!”

“... tão bom.” Niall gemeu enquanto abria mais suas pernas e movia seus quadris sentindo Harry mudar dentro dele e suspirando.

Harry se sentia fodidamente enorme dentro dele e ainda assim tão bom.

Ele queria mais e mais daquilo enquanto o menino acelerava um pouco seus movimentos e ele podia sentir o pênis se arrastar por suas paredes enquanto seu orgasmo se aproximava.

Harry apenas gemeu enquanto ouvia as palavras de Niall, acelerando e mudando seus quadris também, perceguindo seu orgasmo e o lugar dentro de Niall que ele sabia que faria o menino desmoronar.

Não demorou ate ele bater aquele lugar sentindo Niall gemer ainda mais alto e suspirar enquanto seu corpo se arqueava na cama e ele alcançava entre eles para seu pênis.

Não demorou muito depois disso para o menino mais velho gozar gemendo o nome de Harry alto e vindo entre o corpo dos dois.

Harry suspirou com a visão, acelerando seus movimentos e dando mais uma ou duas estocadas antes de sentir Niall apertando ao redor dele e gemendo baixinho em seu ouvido. “Venha pra mim, Hazz. Eu quero sentir você vindo dentro de mim.”

Harry não pode deixar de soltar um grito quando chegou suspirando e caindo em cima do menino mais velho enquanto se sentia encher a camisinha com seus pulsos de vir.

Niall apenas beijou seu pescoço suado e sua bochecha enquanto respirava profundamente e eles esperavam suas respirações acalmarem.

Depois de algum tempo ele se levantou, puxando para fora do menino e se afastando tirando a camisinha usada e jogando no chão ao lado da sua cama, junto com a da outra noite, depois ele daria um jeito nelas.

Tudo o que ele queria agora era deitar aos lados do seu namorado e adormecer novamente.

Niall suspirou enquanto Harry deitava de lado meio sobre ele e apoiava sua cabeça em seu peito.

“Foi bom?!” Harry perguntou enquanto passava um de seus dedos pela bagunça de vir na barriga de Niall antes de levar o dedo a boca e lamber o sabor do menino do seu dedo.

Niall gemeu com a cena para depois rir enquanto balançava a cabeça, e passava suas mãos pelos cabelos agora úmidos e bagunçados do menino mais novo.

Harry era uma provocação ambulante.

Uma estranha provocação atraentemente clichê ambulante.

“Tão clichê Hazz!” Niall disse enquanto ainda ria alto.

Harry grunhiu levantando seus olhos e olhando para Niall seria. “Os clichês são o que fazem as coisas em um relacionamento valer a pena. Só pra você saber.”

“O amor é o que faz as coisas valerem a pena, clichês são apenas o confeito da relação. Não?!” Niall disse enquanto sorria suavemente para Harry e se abaixava para beijar seus lábios.

“Eu estou apaixonado por você.” Harry disse suavemente contra os lábios de Niall assim como eles se separaram, levantando seus olhos depois e estudando a reação de Niall.

O outro menino apenas riu enquanto acariciava a bochecha de Harry com seus dedos e beijava sua bochecha. “Que bom, por que eu estou completamente apaixonado por você também.”

Harry sorriu antes de voltar a apoiar a cabeça no peito de Niall e ouvir seu coração bater aceleradamente no seu peito enquanto suas próprias bochechas coravam e ele sentia seu coração acelerar.

Niall gostava dele.                 

Niall estava apaixonado por ele.

E o melhor... sem mais medo de admitir isso.

E ele não poderia estar mais feliz por acasos acontecerem e o destino se encarregar de sempre trazer as mensagens certas para os números certos, sejam da forma que fossem, ate como mensagens erradas em números errados.

Ele estava em paz consigo mesmo e se deixou embalar pelo pulsar do coração de Niall e o cheiro do outro menino para voltar a dormir.

Saciado, completamente feliz e no amor.

 


End file.
